Watashi wa Mizu Ga Daisuki
by Thalassa Bara
Summary: "Haruka Nanase, aku suka padamu. Jadilah pacarku." "Siapa namamu?" "Eh... M-mizu (air)." "Baiklah, aku mau jadi pacarmu." "!" Antara merasa bahagia karena mendapatkan sang pangeran atau menghajar wajahnya, Mizu tidak tahu. Tapi, ia ingin Haruka mencintainya. and so, let the 'operation: love' begin! Warning: OC! don't like dont read. (this is for valentine though late)
1. watashi wa mizu ga daisuki

**AN: this is a valentine special story that my friend made for her best friend (not me) and i'm just publishing it. so... happy (belated) valentine day!**

**Disclaimer: don't own the characters or story or ideas (this is my friend's story)**

* * *

"Yuki! Sebentar lagi Valentine Day, kan?" Teman sekelasku, Kaori Hamada, menghampiri mejaku.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" balasku.

Kaori nyengir. "Apa yang akan kau berikan untuk pangeranmu?"

Secara otomatis aku melirik kursi sebelahku, dimana ia biasa duduk.

"Siapa yang pangeran?" tanyaku.

Kaori tertawa. "Haruka Nanase, tentu saja! Dia kan dijuluki pangeran air! Kau harus hati-hati, Yu, atau dia akan lebih sering berada di air daripada bersamamu!" goda Kaori.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Aku harus membuat cokelat yang enak agar ia terus berpaling padaku!" Aku membulatkan tekad.

Kaori menepuk bahuku. "Selamat berjuang, ya! Pastikan dia tak berada di air hari itu!" kata Kaori.

Aku tertawa. "Aku akan merantainya kalau perlu."

Kaori menggeleng. "Tapi sejujurnya, kau terlihat seperti pihak ketiga yang putus asa berusaha memisahkan Haruka dari pasangannya."

Lalu Kaori melihat ekspresiku dan langsung meralatnya.

"A-Ah, itu hanya candaan! Jangan dimasukkan ke hati!"

Aku memaksakan tawa. "Aku tahu, kok."

Kemudian bel tanda pelajaran dimulai dan Kaori kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sesaat sebelum sang guru masuk, seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi atletis, berambut hitam, dan bermata biru masuk.

Haruka Nanase.

Ia berjalan dengan tenang ke kursi kosong di sampingku, mengabaikan fakta kalau ia nyaris terlambat.

"Ke mana saja kau?" tanyaku, berusaha bersikap tak acuh.

Sebelum Haruka menjawab, sahabatnya—Makoto—berlari tergesa-gesa ke tempat duduknya di depanku.

"Oh, kau tahulah. Ia menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak di air dan takkan datang ke sekolah jika aku tak menjemputnya." sahut Makoto.

Aku menghela nafas. "Lagi? Apa kau ingin aku menjemputmu tiap pagi?" tanyaku.

"Ah, Mizu-san, biar aku saja yang mengurusnya. Lagipula, rumahku lebih dekat dengan rumahnya." kata Makoto.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan. "Hmph. Bagus kalau begitu. Pasti repot harus mengurusmu tiap pagi." kataku, tapi diam-diam aku kecewa.

Saat sang guru masuk dan mulai mengajarku, pikiranku melayang ke mana-mana dan terutama terarah pada Valentine Day. Aku melirik Haruka.

Aku adalah murid baru di Iwatobi High School. Saat pertama kali diajak berkeliling sekolah, aku paling bersemangat melihat kolam renangnya. Di sana, aku melihat pangeran yang telah lama kucari.

Haruka Nanase. Gerakannya saat berenang sangat indah dan luwes, mirip lumba-lumba, dan mata birunya tampak seperti air laut.

Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya.

Aku merasa bagaikan di surga saat tahu ia duduk tepat di sampingku di kelas. Ia tak pernah memandang ke arahku, tapi aku senang dapat melirik ke arahnya kapanpun aku mau.

Seminggu setelah aku bersekolah di Iwatobi, aku menemui Haruka di kolam renang saat ia selesai berlatih.

"Ada apa, Mizu-san?" tanya Makoto heran saat melihatku.

"Aku perlu bicara dengan Nanase-kun." jawabku.

"Eh?!" Makoto terkejut, tapi ia tetap memanggil Haruka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Haruka saat ia berdiri di depanku.

Dalam hati aku merasa sangat gugup dan malu, tapi aku mengendalikan diri dan menatapnya.

"Haruka Nanase, aku suka padamu. Jadilah pacarku." kataku tegas.

"APA?!" Makoto, Nagisa, dan Rei terkejut setengah mati.

Haruka tak mengatakan apa-apa selama sesaat.

"_A-Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Apa aku terlalu memaksa? Atau suaraku terlalu datar? Apa ia akan menolakku? Aku tahu aku menyatakan perasaanku terlalu cepat, tapi aku tak mau ada gadis lain yang menduluiku!_" pikirku galau.

"Hei..." panggil Haruka.

Aku tersentak kaget. "A-Apa?"

"Kau...siapa namamu?" tanya Haruka.

"HAH?!" Aku terperangah.

Sebelum aku bisa menahan diri, aku sudah memarahinya.

"Kita sudah menjadi teman sekelas selama seminggu dan kau masih belum tahu namaku?! Ditambah lagi, aku duduk persis di sebelahmu! Di sebelahmu! Dan kau berani menanyakan namaku?!" omelku.

Lalu aku tersadar dan buru-buru menutup mulutku.

"_Gawat...aku membiarkan emosiku meledak... sekarang ia pasti akan menolakku..._" pikirku panik.

Makoto buru-buru menjawab untukku. "Namanya Yuki Mizu, dan ia murid baru di kelas kita. Sungguh, kau benar-benar payah, Haru."

Aku memberanikan diri menatap Haruka dan langsung terkejut. Mata Haruka, yang tadinya datar dan kaku, langsung bersinar penuh ketertarikan.

"Namamu Mizu? Sungguh? Itu benar-benar namamu?" tanya Haruka antusias.

"Eh...? I-Iya, namaku Mizu." gagapku, tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan olehnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau jadi pacarmu." jawab Haruka langsung.

"Eh?! Be-Benarkah?!" tanyaku terkejut.

"Oi, oi, Haru, tunggu dulu!" Makoto langsung memotongnya.

"Apa?" tanya Haruka.

"Kau yakin benar-benar menyukainya? Maksudku, kau bahkan tak tahu namanya sampai hari ini. Jangan katakan kalau kau hanya menerimanya karena namanya Mizu." kata Makoto.

"Memang itu alasanku." jawab Haruka polos.

Aku memelototi Haruka, kedua tanganku terkepal. "_C-Cowok ini...!_" pikirku berang.

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau menyukaiku, tak peduli siapa namaku! Tunggu saja!" kataku lantang.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan menunggu kalau begitu." kata Haruka tenang.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku langsung berlari pulang saking gugupnya.

"Eh?! Kau menembak Haruka Nanase?! Kau berani juga!" komentar Kaori, yang sering mengajakku mengobrol di kelas.

"Aku tak ingin keduluan cewek lain." jawabku.

"Lalu? Bagaimana reaksinya?" tanya Kaori penasaran.

Aku menatapnya curiga. "Apa kau naksir padanya?"

Kaori tertawa. "Ia bukan tipeku. Ia terlihat seolah ia tak butuh siapapun selain air, dan aku tak mau bersaing memperebutkan perhatiannya dengan benda mati seperti _air_."

Aku menghela nafas. "Ia bersedia menjadi pacarku setelah mendengar kalau namaku Mizu."

Kaori menggeleng. "Kau yakin kau masih ingin menjadi pacarnya? Semua gadis di sekolah mengakui kalau ia sangat tampan, tapi mereka menolak untuk bersaing dengan air." kata Kaori.

"Oh ya, ada apa sih dengan air itu?" tanyaku.

"Sejak kecil, Haruka selalu suka berenang. Ia dan timnya memenangkan banyak lomba. Lalu suatu hari ia berhenti berlomba, tapi ia masih sangat menyukai air. Jika ia melihat genangan air yang cukup besar, ia pasti melepas bajunya dan langsung melompat masuk." jelas Kaori.

Aku sampai kehilangan kata-kata.

"Bagaimana? Belum terlambat untuk putus dengannya, kau tahu." goda Kaori.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku sudah berjanji akan membuatnya berpaling padaku tak peduli siapa namaku. Jadi aku tak bisa menyerah!" tekadku.

Kaori tertawa. "Semoga beruntung kalau begitu. Mungkin kau memang bisa membuatnya berpaling." kata Kaori.

"Sst! Yuki!"

Aku tersentak, baru sadar kalau Kaori telah menyikutku. Ternyata sejak tadi aku melamun soal hari-hari pertamaku di Iwatobi.

"Mizu-san, bisakah kau menyelesaikan persamaan ini?" tanya sang guru.

"A-Ah, iya." Aku berdiri dan maju ke depan, menyelesaikan persamaan itu tanpa kesulitan.

Guru itu kelihatan terkejut, tak mengira kalau aku memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskannya. Diam-diam aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Karena orang tuaku sangat disiplin soal pelajaran, aku belajar sangat keras dan sudah menguasai pelajaran yang diajarkan saat ini.

"Wah, Mizu-san, kau sangat hebat soal ini." puji Makoto.

"Trims." kataku, tapi aku melirik Haruka, berharap ia juga memperhatikan.

"Ah, jangan kecewa, tapi Haru tak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran." kata Makoto.

Aku langsung menatapnya, wajahku memerah. "A-Aku tidak melakukan itu karena aku ingin Haruka memperhatikan! A-Aku hanya melakukannya karena diperintahkan!" gagapku.

Makoto tertawa. "Baik, baik. Aku paham."

Aku menunduk, merasa sangat bodoh karena mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Sepulang sekolah, aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke supermarket dan membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat biskuit. Kaori menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku, karena ia sering memasak dan tahu apa saja yang disukai Haruka.

"Kau benar-benar kedengaran seperti stalker, tahu." godaku saat Kaori bercerita tentang Haruka.

Kaori tertawa. "Itu karena aku sekelas dengan mereka sejak kecil. Aku dekat dengan Makoto, dan dia sering bercerita tentang Haruka."

Aku berhenti berjalan, menatap Kaori dengan terkejut. "Tolong jangan katakan ini akan berubah menjadi yaoi." kataku setengah bercanda.

"Yang benar saja. Keduanya cowok normal, kok." kata Kaori.

Kami terus mengobrol sampai tiba di supermarket. Kaori menunjukkan padaku apa saja yang perlu dibeli untuk membuat biskuit. Ia tampak sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini.

"Apa ini sudah cukup?" tanyaku setelah kami membayar semuanya.

"Tentu saja belum. Kau belum menyiapkan kantung hadiahnya, kan? Juga pita dan kartu ucapan." kata Kaori.

"Oh...benar..." kataku lesu.

"Ada apa? Kau tampak tidak bersemangat." tanya Kaori.

"A-Aku hanya ingin segera membuatnya. Ini pertama kalinya, jadi aku gugup." kataku. Lalu aku menyadari kalau Kaori juga membeli bahan-bahan. "Hei, Kaori..." panggilku.

"Apa?" Kaori menoleh.

"Kau akan membuat biskuit untuk siapa?" tanyaku.

Wajah Kaori langsung memerah. "A-Aku hanya membelinya untuk mengajarimu!" gagapnya.

Aku nyengir. "Benarkah? Lalu siapa cowok yang cukup beruntung untuk menerima biskuit buatanmu?" godaku.

Kaori memalingkan wajah. "E-Entahlah..."

Aku tertawa. "Ternyata kau juga mirip sepertiku, Kaori."

"Tutup mulut! Oh ya, kita sudah sampai." Kaori berhenti di depan toko.

"Toko ini menjual apa?" tanyaku.

"Kantung hadiah, pita, dan sebagainya. Aku selalu beli di sini." Kaori mengajakku masuk.

Setelah mencari-cari cukup lama, aku memutuskan untuk membeli kantung hadiah dengan motif ikan mackerel dan pita berwarna biru laut.

"Kenapa mackerel?" tanyaku saat Kaori mengusulkannya.

Kaori nyengir. "Haruka suka sekali makan mackerel. Jika kita pergi untuk berkemah, ia pasti membawa mackerel untuk dibakar." kata Kaori.

"Oh...begitu..." kataku.

Kami membayarnya dan pergi ke rumahku untuk memasak.

"Bagaimana dengan kartu ucapannya?" tanya Kaori.

"Ah..." Wajahku langsung memerah. "Aku berniat mengajaknya kencan hari itu. Di tengah kencan, aku akan memberikannya pada Haruka." jelasku.

"Oh, jadi supaya ia tak berada di air hari itu." goda Kaori.

"Yah...itu sebagian alasan..." Aku semakin malu. "Ma-Maksudku, kami kan berpacaran! Tidak ada yang salah dengan berkencan, kan?!"

"Baik, baik." Kaori tersenyum. "Ayo kita buat biskuit terenak yang pernah dimakan Haruka!"

Kami tiba di rumahku dan kami menaruh barang-barang yang kami beli di dapur. Lalu Kaori mulai mengajariku bagaimana membuat biskuit.

"Pertama, kita panaskan dulu ovennya. Lalu kita campur bahan-bahannya menjadi adonan." jelas Kaori.

Kami bekerja tanpa bicara selama beberapa saat.

"Yu...aku iri padamu." ucap Kaori tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Aku menoleh dengan bingung.

"Kau berani menyatakan perasaanmu pada Haruka dan terus berpacaran dengannya walau ia tak memperhatikanmu... kau sangat berani." kata Kaori.

Aku menunduk, malu. "Te-Terima kasih..."

Kaori tersenyum. "Karena itu, aku yakin kau pasti bisa membuat Haruka berpaling padamu dengan kekuatanmu sendiri."

Aku mengangkat kepala, merasa terkejut. "Bagaimana kau yakin?"

"Sejak kecil aku berteman dengan Haruka dan Makoto, ingat? Aku mengerti sifat Haruka, dan aku tahu ia butuh cewek sepertimu." kata Kaori.

"Hmph. Ba-Baguslah kalau begitu." Aku memasang wajah cuek.

Setelah adonannya siap, kami mencetaknya dan memanggangnya.

"Selesai!" kataku riang sambil membungkus biskuit-biskuit itu.

"Kau terlihat seperti koki profesional." goda Kaori.

Aku menatapnya curiga. "Kaori, untuk siapa biskuit itu?" tanyaku.

"E-Eh?!" Kaori langsung gelisah. "Ha-Hanya untuk temanku."

"Sungguh? Lalu kenapa repot-repot memberinya pita dan kartu ucapan?" desakku.

"A-A-Aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa! Semoga beruntung!" Kaori langsung membawa barang-barangnya dan kabur.

Keesokan harinya, tanggal 13 Februari, aku menemui Haruka sepulang sekolah di kolam renang. Seperti biasa, ia tengah mengapung di air tanpa alasan.

"Haruka, besok kau ada acara?" tanyaku sambil berlutut di tepi kolam.

"Hm? Tidak. Kenapa?" balas Haruka.

"_Bagus!_" pikirku dalam hati. "B-B-Besok...k-k-k-kencan..." gagapku, terlalu gugup untuk mengatakannya.

"Apa?" Haruka melirikku.

"_Ayo! Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!_" pikirku. "B-Besok, ayo kencan denganku!" teriakku. Lalu aku sadar kalau aku baru saja berteriak dan langsung memandang berkeliling.

Untungnya, hanya ada Makoto di dekat sana, tapi ia menatapku dan Haruka dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesuatu jatuh ke air dan aku langsung menoleh. Haruka tengah berjuang agar tidak tenggelam.

"Ha-Haruka?!" Aku langsung menariknya ke luar kolam.

"Ke-Kencan, katamu?!" tanya Haruka sambil terengah-engah.

Wajahku memerah dan aku memalingkan pandangan. "I-Iya. Apa kau... keberatan...?" tanyaku malu-malu.

"B-Baiklah. Kapan?" tanya Haruka.

Aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat wajah Haruka juga memerah.

"_Dia...merasa malu? Berarti...dia mulai menyadari hubungan kita...?_" pikirku senang.

"Sepulang sekolah. Kau tidak ada latihan, kan?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah..." Haruka mengalihkan pandangan.

"Tidak ada, kok!" Makoto tiba-tiba muncul dan menepuk bahu Haruka. "Kalian berdua bersenang-senanglah besok!" kata Makoto.

"Ba-Baguslah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok!" Aku segera berlari pergi.

Keesokan harinya, aku dan Haruka pulang sekolah bersama.

"Ke mana kau mau pergi?" tanyaku.

"Hm..." Haruka tampak berpikir-pikir.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran muncul di benakku. "_Jika kubiarkan dia yang memilih, dia pasti akan menyeretku ke kolam renang entah di mana!_"

"A-Ah, aku lapar! Makan dulu, yuk?" potongku.

"Eh?" Haruka mengangkat kepala dengan kaget. "Oh, baiklah. Di mana?" tanya Haruka.

"Hmm...bagaimana kalau di kafe itu?" Aku menunjuk sebuah kafe kecil.

"Baiklah." Haruka mengangguk.

Kami menuju ke sana. Saat kami masuk, salah satu pelayannya langsung menyambut kami.

"Selamat datang! Maukah kalian mengikuti tantangan kami?" tanyanya.

"Tantangan?" tanyaku.

"Benar! Tantangan untuk para couple! Jika kalian bisa menyelesaikan tantangan ini, kalian akan mendapat voucher untuk makan gratis di sini!" jelas pelayan itu.

Haruka menoleh padaku. "Aku mau mencobanya."

"Eh?! Hmph, ka-kalau begitu, aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Aku memasang wajah cuek. "Kami akan mengikutinya."

"Baiklah, silakan lewat sini." Pelayan itu membimbing kami ke meja untuk dua orang.

Di atas meja itu ada semangkuk ramen, sepasang sumpit, dan sebuah borgol.

"Borgol?" Aku mengangkatnya dengan bingung.

"Begini tantangannya. Salah satu tangan kalian akan diborgol. Lalu salah satu menyuapkan ramen ke pasangannya. Jika kalian bisa menghabiskannya dalam waktu yang ditentukan, kalian menang." jelas pelayan itu.

"Biar aku saja yang menyuapimu. Aku tidak terlalu suka ramen." kata Haruka.

Aku memalingkan wajah, merasa gugup membayangkan Haruka akan menyuapiku. "Ba-Baiklah."

Kami duduk berhadapan dan tangan kiriku diborgol ke tangan kanan Haruka.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja memakai tangan kiri?" tanyaku.

"Aku masih bisa memakainya dengan baik." jawab Haruka.

Pelayan itu menyiapkan stopwatch.

"Siap...mulai!" kata pelayan itu.

Haruka mengambil sejumput ramen dan menyodorkannya ke depan mulutku.

"Bilang, 'Aa...'" kata Haruka.

"A-Aa..." Aku membuka mulut dengan ragu-ragu.

Tapi saat aku mengatupkan mulutku, Haruka menarik ramen itu menjauh.

"Eh?" Aku terkejut.

"Ada apa? Ayo makan. Waktu terus berjalan." kata Haruka.

"_Jangan-jangan...orang ini..._" pikirku curiga, tapi aku mencondongkan tubuh dan mencoba memakan ramen itu.

Tapi Haruka menariknya menjauh tepat sebelum aku menangkapnya.

"Ayo, Yuki. Kau harus menghabiskannya secepat mungkin, kan?" goda Haruka.

"_Ternyata benar! Orang ini menggodaku!_" pikirku marah. Tapi aku tak bisa menahan diri dan pipiku memerah saat mendengar Haruka mengucapkan nama depanku.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau mau menang atau tidak?!" Aku mencoba lagi dan kali ini berhasil memakan ramen itu.

Haruka tertawa dan mengambil sejumput ramen lagi. "Aku tak bisa menahan diri. Kau manis saat kau marah." kata Haruka.

Wajahku semakin merah saat mendengarnya. "Tutup mulut dan jangan berhenti!" tukasku.

Kami berhasil menghabiskan ramen itu sebelum waktu habis.

"Selamat! Ini voucher kalian! Dan ada hadiah khusus untuk kalian, karena kalian memecahkan rekor waktu tercepat.1 Silakan ikut aku!" Pelayan itu membimbing kami ke bagian belakang kafe.

Seorang pemuda pelayan membimbing Haruka ke lorong kanan, sementara pelayan tadi membimbingku ke lorong kiri.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku saat kami tiba di ruang ganti.

"Sebagai hadiah, kalian berdua akan memakai kostum dan berfoto bersama! Kostum apa yang ingin kau pakai?" tanya pelayan itu.

Aku terkejut, tapi tetap mengikuti pelayan itu saat ia memilih-milih.

"Sailor Moon...terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Aoi Kunieda... terlalu tomboi. Black Rock Shooter...terlalu suram. Hatsune Miku...terlalu otaku. Cooking Mama...terlalu keibuan. Inori... terlalu vulgar. Chitanda...terlalu polos. Ah, bagaimana kalau Juliet saja?" tanya pelayan itu.

Aku terpukau oleh koleksi kostum itu, tapi segera menguasai diri dan mengangguk.

Pelayan itu membantuku memakai kostum Juliet, lalu ia mengantarku ke atap kafe, dimana Haruka telah menungguku dalam kostum Romeo.

"Kau...kelihatan tampan." Aku memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan betapa terpesonanya aku.

"Yah, kau takkan percaya kostum apa saja yang mereka punya di sini. Kau juga tampak cantik." puji Haruka.

Aku terkejut, pipiku memerah. "T-Trims."

"Ayo merapat, kalian berdua!" seru pelayan itu, yang memegang kamera.

Dengan malu-malu aku bergeser ke arah Haruka. Haruka juga merapat ke arahku, walau gerakannya ragu-ragu.

"Senyum!"

Haruka melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku dan menarikku merapat saat pelayan itu memotret kami.

Setelah kami berganti baju, pelayan itu memberikan 2 lembar foto tadi pada kami.

"Kau kelihatan manis." kata Haruka sambil mengamati foto itu.

"Lu-Lupakan saja! Kau mau pesan apa?" Aku segera mengganti topik.

"Tidak ada mackerel di menu..." gumam Haruka.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ini kafe!" sergahku.

Akhirnya kami memesan 2 piring omelette rice. Sambil makan, aku mengamati foto tadi.

"_Foto pertamaku dengan Haruka, dan kami terlihat persis seperti couple. Mungkin kencan ini memang akan berjalan lancar._" pikirku senang.

"Ah, Yuki, ada nasi yang tertinggal." Haruka mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil nasi yang menempel di pipiku.

Wajahku memerah saat tangan Haruka menyentuh pipiku. "Te-Terima kasih." kataku.

Setelah makan, kami keluar dari kafe itu.

"Berikutnya ke mana?" tanya Haruka.

"Karena tadi aku yang memilih, bagaimana kalau kau yang memilih?" tanyaku.

"Kalau begitu, biar kutunjukkan salah satu tempat favoritku." Haruka meraih tanganku dan menarikku.

Aku tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Haruka. Kami terus berjalan hingga tiba di taman dekat Iwatobi Elementary School.

"Ini tempat favoritmu?" tanyaku sambil duduk di salah satu ayunan.

"Iya. Saat aku masih SD, aku biasa bermain dengan Makoto dan lainnya di sini." jawab Haruka. Lalu ia memalingkan wajah. "Sebenarnya, Makoto dan lainnya yang menyeretku untuk ikut bermain. Aku tak terlalu tertarik untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain." kata Haruka malu.

"Kau beruntung kau bertemu dengan teman-teman yang bisa mengubahmu menjadi terbuka." komentarku.

"Oh ya, tunggu sebentar di sini." Haruka meninggalkanku.

Aku mengayunkan tubuhku di ayunan. "_Mendengarkan Haruka bercerita terasa aneh. Ia hampir tak pernah bercerita tentang dirinya dan kami bahkan hampir tak pernah mengobrol di kelas walau berpacaran._" pikirku.

"Ini!" Sebuah bungkusan disodorkan ke depanku.

Aku mengangkat wajah dan menerima bungkusan yang diberikan Haruka.

"Wah! Kroket ikan?" tanyaku sambil mencoba salah satu kroket.

"Benar. Aku tak tahu rasa kesukaanmu, jadi aku membelikanmu yang mackerel juga." kata Haruka.

"Enak, kok. Kaori benar, kau memang suka mackerel." kataku.

"Kaori? Apa lagi yang ia katakan tentangku?" tanya Haruka.

Aku langsung memerah, sadar kalau aku terdengar seperti stalker. "Ah... tidak...hanya saja...kau jarang bercerita tentang dirimu sendiri. Aku...juga ingin tahu banyak tentang dirimu!" Aku membela diri.

"Benarkah?" Haruka terlihat kaget. "Kalau begitu, aku akan lebih sering bercerita padamu." kata Haruka.

Aku tersenyum senang. "Iya!"

Setelah makan, kami berjalan berkeliling kota sambil mengobrol. Aku tahu makin banyak tentang masa lalu Haruka, dan ia juga pendengar yang baik.

Ketika matahari terbenam, kami tiba di tepi danau. Aku menggigil kedinginan dan Haruka otomatis memasangkan scarf-nya di leherku.

"Ah...trims." kataku malu.

Aku melirik danau dan menyadari kalau Haruka sama sekali tidak menatap danau maupun berusaha melepas bajunya. Ia hanya menatap ke arahku.

"_Kaori benar...aku bisa membuat Haruka menatapku. Sekaranglah saatnya!_" pikirku.

"A-Ah...Haruka..." panggilku.

"Apa?" tanya Haruka.

"U-Um...i-ini...untukmu!" Aku menyodorkan kantung berisi kue yang kubuat sendiri. "Se-Selamat hari Valentine!"

Wajah Haruka memerah, tapi ia berusaha bersikap cuek. "Ah...terima kasih." Ia menerima kantung itu.

Selama sesaat terjadi keheningan.

"_...eh? Eh? Apa sesuatu yang kukatakan salah? Kenapa ia diam saja?_" pikirku panik.

"...Yuki, ada satu tempat yang ingin kutuju." kata Haruka.

"O-Oh, baiklah." kataku bingung.

Haruka menggandeng tanganku dan aku mengikutinya tanpa pertanyaan. Lalu kami tiba di kolam renang sekolah. Aku langsung mematung.

"Eh...Haruka? Kenapa kita...?" Aku menoleh dan Haruka sudah hilang dari sisiku.

BYUR!

Aku menoleh dan melihat Haruka mengapung di air. Ia memejamkan mata, dan tampak sangat rileks.

Aku menunduk dan meremas ujung scarf Haruka. "_Jadi...akhirnya...kami kembali ke air._" pikirku kalah.

"Yuki, kemarilah." panggil Haruka.

Aku tersentak dan melepaskan ujung scarf Haruka, lalu berlutut di tepi kolam. "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Haruka tersenyum padaku dan mengulurkan kantung kueku. "Terima kasih banyak untuk kuenya. Apa kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Haruka.

"Iya. Kaori mengajariku." jawabku.

"Tidak beracun, kan?" goda Haruka.

Aku tertawa. "Entahlah. Kau yang akan jadi kelinci percobaanku yang pertama."

Tiba-tiba Haruka mengulurkan tangan dan menyelipkan seuntai rambutku yang terjatuh ke belakang telinga. Tangannya mengusap pipiku selama sesaat.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak. Aku bersenang-senang hari ini." kata Haruka tulus.

Aku balas tersenyum. "Aku juga." Lalu aku menengadah dan menatap langit malam. "Ini sudah cukup malam. Aku sebaiknya pulang sekarang." kataku.

"Ah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Haruka mulai keluar dari air.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Rumahku dekat dari sini." Aku berdiri. "Sampai jumpa besok!" Aku berlari pergi sebelum ia bisa melihat wajahku yang memerah.

"Oh...sampai besok..." sahut Haruka.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku menyentuh pipiku, yang masih terasa hangat oleh sentuhan Haruka. "_Hari ini..._" Aku tersenyum lebar. "_Hari terindah dalam hidupku._"

Keesokan harinya, Kaori langsung menginterogasiku.

"...dan kemudian aku berlari pulang." Aku menyelesaikan ceritaku.

Kaori bertepuk tangan. "Bagus sekali! Sudah kukatakan kau bisa menaklukkannya!" kata Kaori.

"Eh...'menaklukkannya' terdengar agak..." protesku.

Kata-kataku terpotong saat Haruka masuk ke kelas lebih awal dari biasanya.

"_Ini dia! Setelah kencan yang sukses kemarin, hubungan kami pasti semakin dekat!_" pikirku antusias.

"Selamat pagi, Haruka!" sapaku.

"...pagi, Mizu-san." jawab Haruka datar, bahkan tak melirik ke arahku.

"_...eh? Eh? EH?! Apa yang terjadi?! Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah kemarin?! Kenapa ia bersikap seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi?! Kemarin ia memanggilku __Yuki__, kenapa sekarang Mizu?! Kenapa kami tambah menjauh?!_" pikirku bingung.

Kaori menatapku, wajahnya juga sama bingungnya.

"Eh...Haruka? Kemarin..." kataku ragu-ragu.

Tapi sebelum aku bisa menanyainya, Makoto berlari masuk ke kelas.

"Haru! Kenapa kau datang duluan dan membiarkanku menunggu lama sekali?!" protes Makoto.

"Ah, maaf." kata Haruka pendek.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan?!" keluh Makoto.

Lalu Makoto menatapku. "Eh...maaf. Apa aku menyela sesuatu?"

Kaori langsung menginjak kakinya. "Sini!" Kaori setengah menyeret Makoto menjauh.

"Aduh! Sakit! Lepaskan! Apa sih salahku?!" protes Makoto.

Aku menatap Kaori dengan terkejut. Ternyata ia bisa menakutkan kalau sedang marah.

"...kau benar-benar bodoh! Tidak peka! Tidak bisa baca situasi!" Aku bisa mendengar Kaori memarahi Makoto.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan tadi?" tanya Haruka.

Aku tersentak dan menoleh padanya. "A-Ah...iya... sebenarnya..." Aku jadi semakin ragu-ragu. "A-Aku...mau mengembalikan scarf-mu!" Aku menundukkan kepala dan mengambil scarf Haruka dari tasku.

"Oh ya. Terima kasih." Haruka menerimanya.

"_Bodoh! Bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan!_" Aku memarahi diriku sendiri.

Tapi sebelum aku bisa mengatakannya, guru kami telah masuk dan pelajaran dimulai. Sepanjang pelajaran aku terus melirik Haruka, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya padanya. Tapi Haruka sama sekali mengabaikanku, dan menciutkan nyaliku.

Saat istirahat, Kaori segera menanyaiku.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua?" tanya Kaori bingung.

"Entahlah..." Aku merosot di kursiku, patah semangat. "Kemarin kami baik-baik saja. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Atau kueku tidak enak?" tanyaku bingung.

"Bicaralah padanya." desak Kaori.

"Tidak bisa...tsun-ku terlalu kuat. Aku hanya akan berakhir mengatakan hal lain yang tidak penting." kataku.

"Ayolah! Jangan menyerah begitu saja! Ini bukan Yuki yang kukenal!" Kaori menarikku hingga berdiri.

Aku menghela nafas. "Baik, baik. Akan kucoba." kataku.

Aku mengikuti Kaori ke atap sekolah, dimana Haruka sedang makan siang bersama Makoto, Nagisa, dan Rei.

"H-Haruka..." panggilku ragu-ragu.

Kaori menyikutku.

Aku menenangkan diri dan mencoba lagi. "Haruka. Kita perlu bicara." kataku tegas.

Keempat cowok itu mengangkat kepala saat mendengarku.

"Haru. Ayolah." Makoto menyikut Haruka.

Haruka menghela nafas dan berdiri, lalu mengikutiku ke ujung atap, sementara Kaori duduk bersama para cowok dan mengawasiku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Haruka.

"Kenapa..." Suaraku bergetar saat mengucapkannya. Aku berdeham dan berbicara lagi. "Kenapa kau bersikap begitu dingin padaku?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak bersikap begitu. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." kata Haruka.

"Kaori juga mengatakan hal yang sama! Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah aku pulang? Apa...apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" tanyaku.

Haruka membalikkan badan. "Kau tidak melakukan apapun yang salah. Sudah kukatakan, itu hanya perasaanmu." kata Haruka.

"Tapi...!" sergahku kalut.

"Oh ya. Satu lagi. Sebentar lagi kami akan mengikuti pertandingan renang antarsekolah. Kami harus berlatih, jadi aku takkan bisa bersamamu terlalu sering." kata Haruka.

Aku menunduk dan menggigit bibirku. "...baik. Aku paham." kataku pelan.

Haruka melangkah pergi dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Kaori langsung meloncat berdiri dan akan menghampiriku, tapi Haruka mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Bagaimana? Apa jawaban Haruka?" tanya Kaori.

"...ia bilang itu hanya perasaanku." kataku pelan. Lalu aku menatapnya. "Apa yang dikatakan Haruka padamu tadi?" tanyaku.

"Ah, ia hanya bilang supaya aku tidak terlalu ikut campur. Apa kau juga berpikir aku terlalu ikut campur?" tanya Kaori.

Aku tersenyum. "Bagiku, kau hanya selalu berusaha membantuku semakin dekat dengan Haruka. Jadi aku tidak keberatan." kataku.

Kaori tertawa. "Senang mendengarnya."

"Ah, dan Haruka mengatakan tim renang ada lomba antarsekolah, jadi ia harus berlatih semakin tekun." kataku sambil bersandar ke pagar atap.

Kaori tersentak dan wajahnya berubah pucat.

"Ka-Kaori? Ada apa?" tanyaku ketakutan.

"Yuki...lomba itu...diadakan tanggal 14 Maret." kata Kaori perlahan.

"APA?!" seruku.

"Jadi kau sebaiknya bicara pada Haruka tentang White Day, atau ia akan sepenuhnya melupakan soal itu." usul Kaori.

Walau Kaori menyarankan hal itu, aku masih terlalu bingung soal Haruka sehingga tak cukup berani untuk bertanya langsung padanya. Hari demi hari berlalu, dan tanggal 14 Maret makin mendekat. Tiap pulang sekolah aku selalu melihat Haruka di kolam renang.

Sehari sebelum lomba itu, seperti biasa aku melewati kolam renang dalam perjalanan pulang, berharap dapat melihat Haruka sekilas.

"...untuk hari ini, kalian tidak perlu latihan. Tapi besok jangan lupa berkumpul di sekolah pagi-pagi!" kata Gou, manajer tim renang.

Langkahku langsung terhenti. Tidak ada latihan?

Sebelum aku sadar apa yang sedang kulakukan, aku berlari ke ruang ganti dan hampir menubruk Haruka, yang baru saja masuk dari kolam renang. Ia masih memakai celana renang, dan tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Yuki?!" tanya Haruka terkejut saat ia memegangiku agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ah..." Aku tersadar apa yang kulakukan. "M-Maaf!" Aku buru-buru melangkah mundur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Haruka.

"Ah...tidak...hanya...aku tidak sengaja mendengar Gou-chan berkata kalian tak ada latihan hari ini. Maukah kau..." Aku mengangkat wajah dan menatap Haruka. "...menemaniku pulang hari ini?"

Haruka menimbang-nimbang sejenak.

"_Kurasa ia akan menolak...besok ia harus lomba, kan? Ia pasti ingin pulang dan beristirahat daripada menemaniku..._" pikirku kalah.

"Baiklah." kata Haruka.

"Oh...begitu...sayang sekali...eh?! Apa katamu?!" Aku terkejut.

Haruka mengalihkan pandangan. "Kubilang, baiklah." Wajahnya tampak memerah.

Aku mematung, terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi.

"Tapi tunggu aku ganti baju dulu." kata Haruka cepat-cepat.

Wajahku langsung memerah. "A-Ah, tentu saja! Kutunggu di gerbang!" Aku berbalik dan berlari pergi.

Sebelum aku menutup pintu, aku sempat melihat Makoto, Nagisa, dan Rei menggoda Haruka.

"Wah, ternyata Haru-chan bisa jadi pemalu di depan gadis!" goda Nagisa.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu Haruka-senpai bisa jadi seperti itu!" timpal Rei.

"Tutup mulut." gerutu Haruka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Haruka dan teman-temannya tiba di gerbang sekolah.

"Haru! Jangan lupa besok kau ada lomba!" kata Makoto.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." sahut Haruka.

"Bersenang-senanglah, kalian berdua!" kata Nagisa.

"Haruka-senpai! Kalau kau melakukan sesuatu yang aneh pada Yuki-senpai, aku akan kehilangan semua rasa hormatku padamu!" kata Rei.

"Ah...baiklah...tunggu! Memang kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa?!" sergah Haruka.

Mereka tertawa dan melambai pada Haruka dan aku sebelum pergi, meninggalkan kami berdua.

"A-Ayo pergi." Haruka meraih tanganku dan menarikku.

"I-Iya." Aku mengikutinya, tersenyum saat merasakan kehangatan tangan Haruka.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Haruka saat kami sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Hm...bagaimana kalau makan kroket di dekat Iwatobi Elementary School?" tanyaku.

Haruka tersenyum. "Tentu."

Kami pergi ke sana dan Haruka membeli dua kantung kroket mackerel. Kami makan dalam diam sambil duduk di ayunan, seperti waktu itu.

"Hei, Haruka...besok kau akan berenang di mana?" tanyaku.

"Oh...di Akademi Samezuka." jawab Haruka.

"Begitu...seperti yang kuduga, kau akan sibuk seharian ya?" Aku tersenyum, walau dadaku terasa sesak. "Semoga beruntung besok."

Haruka menurunkan kroketnya dan menatapku lekat-lekat. "Um...besok, setelah lomba...apa kau mau...kencan?" tanya Haruka malu-malu.

Aku terkejut setengah mati.

"Ah...kalau kau punya kegiatan lain, aku tidak keberatan..." kata Haruka buru-buru.

"T-Tidak! Dengan senang hati! Ayo kencan besok!" kataku antusias.

Haruka tersenyum lega. "Mungkin akan sedikit larut. Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Haruka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau kan harus lomba besok." kataku.

"Tunggu aku di sekolah jam 5 sore, ya. Aku pasti akan datang." kata Haruka.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Tentu. Aku pasti menunggu."

Setelah kami menghabiskan kroket masing-masing, Haruka mengantarku pulang sampai ke rumahku.

"Sampai besok." kata Haruka.

Aku tersenyum. "Semoga beruntung dalam lombanya."

Keesokan harinya, hari Sabtu, Kaori datang ke rumahku pagi-pagi.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ayo bersiap-siap. Tidakkah kau mau mendukung Haruka dalam perlombaannya?" tanya Kaori.

Aku memerah dan menunduk. "Ti-Tidak bisa. A-Aku ada acara lain siang ini." kataku.

Kaori tampak kecewa. "Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan pergi untuk mendukung mereka." kata Kaori.

"Iya, selamat bersenang-senang." kataku.

Setelah Kaori pergi, aku melanjutkan latihan drumku. Latihan ini adalah salah satu alasanku menolak pergi, tapi alasan lain yang lebih penting adalah aku merasa aku takkan bisa menatap Haruka tanpa merasa malu setelah diajak kencan.

Sesudah berlatih cukup lama, aku mengawasi adikku yang paling kecil, karena keluargaku yang lain tengah keluar rumah.

Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 kurang 15 menit, aku memakai baju yang kusiapkan dan pamit pada ibuku sebelum menuju ke sekolah.

"_Kencan...dengan Haruka..._" pikirku antusias saat menunggu di gerbang sekolah.

15 menit berlalu dan Haruka masih belum muncul.

"_Mungkin jalanan macet. Pasti ada banyak yang menonton pertandingan mereka hari ini._" pikirku.

15 menit lagi berlalu, tapi Haruka belum terlihat.

"_Mungkin mereka menang, dan perjalanan pulang tertunda karena mereka masih diselamati banyak orang._" pikirku.

Setengah jam berlalu, dan masih tak ada tanda-tanda Haruka akan muncul.

"_Aku harus sabar. Pasti Haruka datang. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang._" pikirku.

1 jam berlalu, dan aku hampir tertidur menunggunya datang.

"Ada apa dengan dia? Ia bilang hari ini jam 5 di sekolah, tapi aku menunggu hampir dua jam dan ia belum datang..." gumamku.

Aku memutuskan untuk memeriksa daerah sekitar sekolah, siapa tahu ia lupa tempat pertemuan kami. Aku pergi ke taman dekat Iwatobi Elementary School dan danau tempat aku memberikan hadiah Valentine, tapi Haruka tak ada di sana.

Saat aku kembali ke sekolah, hujan deras mulai turun dan aku tak membawa payung maupun jas hujan. Aku terus menunggu di gerbang sekolah walau pakaianku basah kuyup, tapi Haruka tak datang juga.

Aku mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum sedih. "Sepertinya ini memang mustahil...Haruka tak mungkin naksir padaku. Aku tak mungkin menang dari air yang ia sukai itu."

Aku menunduk dan berjalan pulang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Haruka berlari ke gerbang sekolah. Pakaiannya basah kuyup dan ia terengah-engah.

"Yuki? Yuki! Kau di mana?" teriak Haruka.

Tapi tak ada jawaban, dan ia menghela nafas. "Aku memang payah." gumamnya sebelum berbalik pergi dan pulang.

Keesokan harinya, aku menyiapkan diri untuk bertemu Haruka sebelum memasuki kelas, tapi seperti biasa ia belum datang.

Saat aku duduk, Kaori langsung menyapaku.

"Pagi, Yuki! Bagaimana kencan kalian semalam?" tanya Kaori.

Aku menggeleng. "Ia tidak datang kemarin." kataku.

"Eh?! Apa katamu?! Bagaimana mungkin?!" tanya Kaori terkejut.

"Entahlah. Aku sudah menunggu 2 jam dan ia tidak datang." kataku datar.

"Saat aku pulang kemarin, mereka memang sedikit terlambat dari jadwal, tapi tak mungkin mereka terlambat 2 jam." kata Kaori.

Bel berbunyi dan Kaori duduk. Aku memandang berkeliling dan sadar kalau Haruka maupun Makoto belum datang.

"_Ke mana mereka?_" pikirku.

Saat pulang sekolah, aku pergi ke kolam renang, tapi tak ada siapapun di sana, bahkan Gou juga tidak ada.

"_Apa yang terjadi kemarin?_" pikirku bingung.

Selama beberapa hari, tak ada satu pun dari anggota klub renang yang muncul di sekolah.

Akhirnya, beberapa hari kemudian, Haruka dan Makoto muncul di kelas, hampir terlambat seperti biasa.

Haruka duduk di sebelahku seperti biasa. Aku meliriknya, menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu tentang janjinya maupun tentang menghilangnya ia beberapa hari ini, tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ke mana kalian beberapa hari ini?" Kaori menginterogasi Makoto.

"Eh...yah...ceritanya panjang..." kata Makoto.

Sebelum Kaori bisa memaksa Makoto bercerita, bel berbunyi dan sang guru masuk.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Haruka tak mengatakan apa-apa maupun melirikku.

"_Kalau ini yang ia inginkan...aku tak boleh memaksakan diri. Aku harus melepaskannya._" pikirku membulatkan tekad.

Setelah pelajaran selesai, aku berdiri dan melangkah ke depan Haruka.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanyaku.

"Hm? Tentu." sahut Haruka.

Kami pergi ke atap sekolah, yang kosong karena murid-murid sudah pulang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Haruka.

"Nanase-kun, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri lagi." ucapku.

Haruka tersentak. Aku tak pernah memanggilnya Nanase lagi, tidak sejak ia menjadi pacarku.

"Ayo akhiri permainan pura-pura ini. Jika kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku, jangan paksakan dirimu. Sudah cukup. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi." kataku.

Haruka masih tak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku benar-benar senang saat bersamamu. Tapi jika kau tak merasakan hal yang sama, aku tidak keberatan. Selamat tinggal...Haruka Nanase." kataku.

Aku berbalik dan melangkah pergi, susah payah menahan diri untuk berjalan dengan tenang dan tidak berlari pergi begitu saja. Aku setengah berharap Haruka akan menghentikanku, akan berkata kalau ia sebenarnya menyukaiku dan tak ingin putus denganku.

Tapi ia tak menghentikanku.

Begitu sampai di rumah, aku mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis. Aku hampir tak pernah menangis selama ini, namun kali ini aku merasa seperti hancur berkeping-keping.

"_Jadi ini...rasanya patah hati..._" pikirku.

Keesokan harinya, di sekolah, aku mengabaikan Haruka sepenuhnya, bertekad takkan patah hati lagi gara-gara dia.

"Hei, Yuki, apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Haruka?" tanya Kaori saat kami berjalan di lorong sekolah seusai pelajaran.

"Tidak ada." sahutku datar.

"Ayolah. Haruka tak mau mengatakan apa-apa dan Makoto juga tidak tahu." desak Kaori.

"Sudah kukatakan, tidak ada apa-apa." jawabku.

"Tapi kalian berdua bertingkah aneh. Katakan padaku apa masalahmu. Mungkin aku bisa membantu." kata Kaori.

Aku berhenti dan menatap tajam padanya. "Ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Tolong Kaori, berhentilah ikut campur." kataku, lebih tajam dari yang kuniatkan.

Kaori tertegun, lalu menunduk. "...maaf." ucapnya sebelum berlari pergi.

Aku ingin mengejarnya dan meminta maaf padanya, tapi aku tak dapat bergerak dari tempatku.

"_Maaf Kaori...aku akan minta maaf besok._" pikirku sebelum berbalik pergi.

Sementara itu, Kaori berlari ke kolam renang sekolah, dimana Haruka dan lainnya berada. Ia bertekad mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tapi sebelum mereka menyadari kehadirannya, ia mendengar kata-kata Haruka dan berhenti.

"Hei Haru, apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Mizu-san?" tanya Makoto.

"_...kenapa kita kedengaran mirip?_" pikir Kaori dongkol.

"Sudah kubilang, tak ada yang terjadi." elak Haruka.

"Aku sudah kenal kau sejak lama. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" desak Makoto.

Haruka mendesah. "Ia mencampakkanku. Ia bilang aku tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk berpura-pura menyukainya." kata Haruka.

"_Mereka...putus?_" pikir Kaori.

"Apa?!" Makoto, Rei, Nagisa, dan Gou terkejut.

"Kenapa kalian ikut-ikut?" protes Haruka.

"Tapi bukankah Senpai benar-benar suka padanya?" tanya Rei.

"Entahlah..." Haruka mengalihkan pandangan.

Lalu mereka menyadari kehadiran Kaori, yang terdiam sejak tadi.

"Kaori...ada apa?" tanya Makoto.

Kaori melangkah maju dan menampar Haruka. Haruka terhuyung mundur, menatap Kaori penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Apa-apaan itu...bagaimana kau bisa membiarkannya berpikir seperti itu?!" bentak Kaori.

"Apa maksudmu?!" balas Haruka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan Yuki berpikir kalau kau tidak menyukainya?! Ia tulus menyukaimu, dan kau membiarkannya berakhir begitu saja?! Cowok macam apa kau ini?!" bentak Kaori.

Haruka tertegun.

"Kau menyukainya juga, kan?! Kalau begitu, sampaikan itu padanya! Kalau Yuki cukup berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya, kau juga bisa seberani itu!" kata Kaori keras.

Lalu ia menoleh pada Makoto.

"Ikut denganku sebentar!" Kaori menyeret Makoto menjauh.

"_Menyatakan...perasaanku?_" pikir Haruka. "_Apa aku benar-benar menyukai __Yuki__? Aku sendiri masih ragu...itulah kenapa aku membiarkan hubungan kami berakhir begitu saja. Aku harus memastikannya sebelum aku bisa bicara padanya._"

Keesokan paginya, Haruka pergi ke sekolah lebih awal dengan tekad akan memastikan perasaannya.

Namun saat ia memasuki kelas, Makoto sudah ada di sana. Dan ia sedang menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Pagi itu, saat aku datang ke sekolah, aku terkejut melihat Makoto sudah ada di kelas. Begitu ia melihatku, ia langsung menghampiriku.

"Mizu-san, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Makoto serius.

"Eh? Ba-Baiklah." kataku bingung.

Aku meletakkan tasku di meja sebelum berbalik pada Makoto.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Mizu-san...sebenarnya..." Makoto berhenti sesaat.

Aku mengira Makoto berusaha menenangkan diri, tapi ia terus melirik pintu kelas, seolah mengharapkan seseorang masuk.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Haruka melangkah masuk, tampak penuh tekad.

"Sebenarnya aku jatuh cinta padamu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Makoto lantang.

Seketika perhatian semua orang di kelas terarah pada kami.

"E-Eh?! A...Apa yang..." gagapku panik, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau sudah tidak pacaran dengan Haruka, kan? Aku selalu memperhatikan dirimu sejak awal." Makoto melangkah maju, menutup jarak di antara kami.

"Ah...tapi..." Aku memandang berkeliling dengan gugup.

Murid-murid lain mulai menyoraki kami.

"Mizu-san...kumohon..." Makoto menyentuh pipiku, yang merah padam.

"Eh...aku..."

"Jangan sentuh."

Aku tersentak saat seseorang menarikku menjauh dari Makoto. Aku menoleh dan melihat Haruka, yang dari tadi mematung di depan pintu.

"Ha-Haruka?" tanyaku bingung.

"Jangan sentuh milikku. Maaf Makoto, tapi hanya dia yang takkan kuberikan padamu." kata Haruka serius.

Wajahku merah padam saat mendengarnya. Kedua lengan Haruka memelukku dengan protektif, mengirimkan kehangatan ke seluruh tubuhku.

Tiba-tiba Makoto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oke, oke, sudah cukup hiburannya, semuanya!" kata Kaori, bergabung dengan Makoto.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka akan mendengar kau mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu, Haru." kata Makoto.

"Eh...?" Haruka terkejut. "Jadi...tadi itu..."

"Kau bodoh ya? Tentu saja hanya tipuan." kataku ketus, menyembunyikan rasa maluku.

"Eh?! Kenapa?" tanya Haruka.

"Kau ingin memastikan perasaanmu pada Yuki, kan? Anggap saja kami membantumu memastikannya." kata Kaori.

"Oh...begitu..." kata Haruka.

"Tapi terima kasih...sudah membelaku seperti itu." kataku pada Haruka.

"Ti-Tidak masalah." Haruka mengalihkan pandangan.

"...tapi, siapa yang milikmu?" Aku menginjak kaki Haruka.

"Aduh!" Haruka melepaskanku dan mundur teratur.

"Jangan lupa kalau aku tak ada hubungan lagi denganmu." kataku sebelum berbalik.

"Kalau begitu, temui aku di atap pulang sekolah nanti. Akan kukatakan apa yang harus kukatakan." kata Haruka tegas.

Langkahku terhenti dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

Sepanjang hari itu, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Kata-kata Haruka terus melintas di pikiranku. Fakta kalau ia duduk di sebelahku juga tidak membantu.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa jam, yang terasa seperti seabad, pelajaran usai dan Haruka menghilang ke atap. Aku tetap di kelas, berusaha menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar apapun yang akan ia katakan.

Kaori menghampiriku dan menepuk bahuku.

"Semoga beruntung. Jangan khawatir, oke?" kata Kaori.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tidak terlalu setuju dengan akting Makoto tadi, tapi terima kasih sudah membantuku." kataku.

Kaori tersenyum dan melambai sebelum pergi. Aku menarik nafas dan pergi ke atap, dimana Haruka menungguku.

Haruka berbalik saat mendengarku datang.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanyaku, berusaha memasang wajah datar.

Haruka melangkah ke depanku dan tiba-tiba berlutut khas pangeran.

"E-Eh?!" Aku mundur selangkah dengan terkejut.

"Maafkan aku karena terlambat tanggal 14 Maret lalu." kata Haruka tulus.

Aku terkejut.

"Kau mungkin tidak percaya pada kata-kataku, tapi biar kujelaskan apa yang terjadi. Kami memenangkan lomba itu, dan jadwal kami terlambat karena harus diselamati dan sebagainya. Lalu dalam perjalanan pulang, ban mobil kami kempes dan bensinnya habis. Kami harus mendorongnya ke pom bensin terdekat. Dalam perjalanan ke pom bensin, hujan deras turun. Setelah ban itu diganti dan kami mengisi bensin, jalanan macet luar biasa karena longsor. Aku terpaksa berlari beberapa kilometer ke sekolah, tapi aku sudah terlambat 2 jam lebih." Haruka mengakhiri ceritanya.

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kalian sial sekali hari itu."

"Benar, kan? Makoto bilang alam semesta menentang kencan kita hari itu." kata Haruka.

"Lalu? Kenapa kalian semua menghilang beberapa hari?" tanyaku.

"Karena khawatir padaku, Makoto dan lainnya ikut berlari untuk menyusulku. Akhirnya kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing basah kuyup dan terkena demam. Kami baru bisa masuk beberapa hari kemudian." lanjut Haruka.

"_Kalian benar-benar tidak beruntung..._" pikirku.

"Maukah kau memaafkanku?" tanya Haruka, memecahkan pikiranku.

"E-Eh?!" Aku terkejut.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu selama 2 jam dan terkena hujan deras. Maaf kita tidak bisa kencan hari itu. Dan..." Haruka menunduk. "...maaf karena tak cukup berani untuk menghentikanmu saat kau berjalan pergi dariku."

Aku tersentak, wajahku memerah. "_Ia...menyalahkan dirinya sendiri?_"

Aku berlutut dan mengangkat wajah Haruka. "Itu bukan salahmu. Kau juga sial hari itu. Aku memaafkanmu, kok." kataku.

"Be-Benarkah?!" Wajah Haruka langsung berseri-seri, tampak manis sekali.

"Tentu saja." Aku mengangguk.

"Syukurlah..." Haruka meletakkan wajahnya di bahuku.

Aku langsung berubah kaku, merasa takut dengan kedekatan ini sekaligus merasa senang.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku punya pacar, kau tahu." ucap Haruka. "Aku tak pernah bertemu seseorang yang ingin bersamaku selamanya. Itu membuatku senang...sekaligus takut. Aku takut melakukan sesuatu yang salah dan kau membenciku. Aku jadi salah tingkah dan malu-malu di dekatmu. Tapi aku senang kau tak menyerah padaku. Aku senang kau selalu bersamaku."

Aku tersenyum saat mendengarnya, tubuhku perlahan merileks.

"Aku tak menyadari ini sebelumnya, tapi kini aku tahu aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Jadi, izinkan aku mengatakan ini." Haruka menarik diri dan menatapku lekat-lekat. "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Haruka serius.

Aku merasa seolah dadaku dihantam sesuatu yang berat. Aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas, dan aku merasa ini mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Haruka memintaku menjadi pacarnya.

Aku segera tersadar dan menguasai diri. "Bodoh. Jawabannya tentu saja iya." Aku tersenyum lebar.

Haruka tersenyum juga dan memelukku. "Syukurlah. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau kau menolakku. Kupikir aku mungkin harus merantaimu agar kau tetap di sisiku." kata Haruka.

"Eh...itu juga boleh, tapi aku lebih memilih kau meminta baik-baik." jawabku.

Lalu Haruka melepaskanku dan kami berdiri.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita kencan—sebagai pengganti kencan yang gagal itu?" tanya Haruka.

Aku teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku punya pertanyaan. Saat kita kencan pertama kali dan aku memberimu kue, kenapa kau mengajakku ke kolam renang? Apa kau benar-benar lebih menyukai air daripada aku?" tanyaku.

Haruka tertawa. "Apa itu? Mana mungkin aku membandingkanmu dengan air?"

Wajahku memerah. "Ta-Tapi, semua orang bilang begitu! Dan kau tak pernah menceritakan bagian dirimu yang itu padaku."

Haruka berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum lembut. "Maaf. Aku sudah bilang kalau itu kencan pertamaku, kan? Saat kau memberikannya padaku, aku sangat gugup, jadi aku mengajakmu ke kolam renang, karena aku bisa rileks di dalam air." jelas Haruka.

"_Itu_ alasanmu?!" Aku membelalak. Lalu aku tersenyum. "Tapi itu sangat seperti dirimu. Biar kutebak, kau bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa yang terjadi karena kau gugup juga?"

Haruka tersenyum malu. "Benar. Aku seorang tsun, kau tahu."

Aku tertawa dan menggenggam tangannya. "Aku juga tsun. Jangan khawatir. Aku tahu persis apa yang kau rasakan."

"Mau pulang bersama?" tanya Haruka.

"Tentu!" sahutku riang.

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah, kami pergi kencan. Dan kali ini sudah tidak ada ketegangan atau kegugupan di antara kami.

Kami nonton film bersama di bioskop. Jemari Haruka bertautan dengan jemariku sepanjang film, dan kami berbagi sekotak popcorn, yang sepertinya dijadikan alasan oleh Haruka untuk menyentuhku.

Kemudian kami berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan. Haruka berkeras agar aku mencoba beberapa gaun, yang membuatku malu setengah mati. Saat kami melewati toko akuarium, Haruka melambat sesaat dan matanya tertuju pada akuarium terbesar.

Aku setengah khawatir aku harus menyeret Haruka keluar dari akuarium itu, tapi kemudian Haruka mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatapku.

"Apa?" tanya Haruka.

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa!" Aku mengalihkan pandangan.

"M-M-Mustahil!"

Teriakan itu membuat kami berdua menoleh. Makoto dan Kaori berdiri di depan kami, Makoto tampak ngeri dan Kaori tampak puas pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lihat, kan? Haruka lebih memperhatikan Yuki daripada air!" kata Kaori.

"Tapi...tapi..." sergah Makoto.

"Sudahlah, kau kalah taruhan, jadi kau berhutang padaku sebuah crepe!" kata Kaori.

"_Jadi itu yang membuatnya puas..._" pikirku.

"Eh, tunggu, jadi kalian menjadikanku bahan taruhan?" sergah Haruka.

Kaori tertawa. "Sebagai permintaan maaf, Makoto akan mentraktir kita semua di kafe!"

"EH?! Tung...Kaori!" Makoto mundur selangkah, tapi Kaori setengah menyeretnya ke kafe terdekat.

Aku dan Haruka saling berpandangan, lalu tertawa dan menyusul mereka.

Setelah makan crepe, aku dan Haruka berpisah dengan Kaori dan Makoto. Kami mampir ke toko buku dan toko DVD. Ternyata Haruka punya ketertarikan yang sama denganku dan kami mengobrol berjam-jam di kedua toko itu.

Saat hari makin larut, kami tiba di tepi danau, seperti saat kencan pertama kami.

Aku tersenyum lebar dan bersandar di pagar tepi danau.

"Hari ini asyik sekali, Haruka. Terima kasih." kataku riang.

Haruka tersenyum. "Aku juga bersenang-senang."

Kami terdiam sejenak. Tapi sebelum aku bisa mengucapkan sesuatu, pagar di belakangku berderak dan patah. Aku terjatuh ke danau, dengan panik menggapai-gapai mencari pegangan.

"Yuki!" Haruka langsung menyambar tanganku, tapi momentum menariknya juga ke danau.

Akhirnya kami berdua terjatuh ke danau dan basah kuyup.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Haruka cemas.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Pagar itu sepertinya sudah tua dan patah saat aku bersandar ke sana." kataku.

"Syukurlah..." Haruka memelukku.

Wajahku langsung memerah. "A-Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya kita berada di air bersama-sama." kataku, berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Haruka melepaskanku. "Benar juga. Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Haruka.

Aku tersenyum dan memberanikan diri memeluknya. "...hangat. Dan menyenangkan." ucapku.

Kini Haruka yang memerah dan membuang muka. "...baguslah kalau begitu."

Kami keluar dari danau dan aku membawa Haruka ke rumahku, karena lebih dekat.

"Rumahmu besar, ya..." komentar Haruka.

"Ya, tapi kedua orang tuaku sering bepergian, meninggalkanku di rumah sendirian." sahutku, melemparkan pakaian ganti dan handuk padanya.

"Kau punya saudara?" tanya Haruka.

"Kakak perempuanku belajar di luar negeri, dan adik-adikku ikut dengan orang tuaku, jadi rumah ini praktis milikku sendiri." jawabku.

Setelah mengeringkan tubuh, aku membuatkan camilan dan kami duduk di ruang tamu sambil mengudap camilan.

"Hei Yuki, ke mana kau akan pergi untuk kuliah?" tanya Haruka.

Aku membeku sesaat. "...sepertinya aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk belajar bisnis manajemen. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku.

Haruka menatap ke luar jendela selama sesaat. "Aku belum yakin...tapi kurasa aku akan tetap di sini dan mencari pekerjaan." jawab Haruka.

"Kau tak ingin pergi ke sekolah berenang?" tanyaku.

Haruka mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku tak yakin yang kuinginkan ada di sana. Selain itu, di sini aku dapat berenang kapan saja." jawab Haruka.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku paham maksudmu."

Haruka akhirnya menatapku. "Setelah SMA, kita akan terpisah, tapi..." Haruka meraih dan menggenggam tanganku. "Saat kita bertemu lagi, kalau kau masih ingin bersamaku selamanya...aku tak keberatan." kata Haruka.

Aku tersentak dan wajahku memerah saat aku sadar Haruka ingin melamarku. Aku buru-buru menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahku.

"...tentu saja. Walau itu akan memakan waktu bertahun-tahun?" tanyaku.

Haruka tersenyum. "Aku akan selalu menunggumu."

Kata-kata itu memberiku kekuatan dan harapan yang kuperlukan untuk menjalani tahun-tahun di hidupku.

Setelah kami berdua lulus SMA, aku pergi ke Amerika untuk belajar sementara Haruka tetap di Iwatobi dan mencari pekerjaan. Aku menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun belajar bisnis dan magang, tapi aku tak pernah melupakan kata-kata Haruka.

8 tahun kemudian...

Aku menapakkan kaki di stasiun Iwatobi untuk pertama kalinya dalam 8 tahun terakhir. Kini aku sudah menjadi wanita dewasa, seorang wanita pengusaha yang sukses. Walau aku bisa saja tinggal di Amerika dan bekerja di sana, hatiku selalu berada di Iwatobi, memikirkan tentang Haruka.

"_Apa Haruka masih bangun? Atau ia sudah tidur...?_" pikirku sambil menatap arlojiku, yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Aku melangkah keluar dari stasiun dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling kota sebentar. Aku melewati sekolah dasar, SMA, dan taman yang biasa kukunjungi. Akhirnya aku tiba di danau.

Aku berdiri di tepinya dan menyentuh pagar yang 8 tahun lalu rusak. Saat itu Haruka menangkapku, tapi kami sama-sama terjatuh.

"_Rasanya kejadian itu sudah lama sekali...aku benar-benar merindukannya, walau kami sering bertelepon selama 8 tahun ini._" pikirku.

Tiba-tiba salju yang cukup lebat turun, mengubah kota menjadi putih.

"_Musim dingin sudah datang..._" pikirku.

Aku berbalik dan kakiku terpeleset salju. Aku terjatuh ke belakang menabrak pagar, dan pagar itu kembali terlepas.

"_Aku...jatuh...lagi?!_" pikirku panik.

Tapi sebelum aku tercebur ke dalam danau, tangan seseorang menyambar tanganku. Sebelum aku sadar apa yang terjadi, aku sudah berada dalam dekapan seseorang.

"Ya ampun...kau itu...masih belum berubah selama 8 tahun ini." omelnya.

Aku melepaskan diri dan menatap pria itu, terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Haruka!" seruku.

Haruka tersenyum. "Selamat datang kembali, Yuki."

Aku langsung memeluknya. "Aku merindukanmu!"

Haruka balas memelukku. "Aku juga. Berat rasanya tak melihatmu selama 8 tahun ini." kata Haruka.

Aku melepaskannya. "Ada banyak yang ingin kukatakan. Bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu..."

"Ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kutanyakan padamu." potong Haruka.

"Eh...?" Aku terkejut.

"Keinginanmu untuk bersamaku selamanya...apa itu sudah berubah? Apakah kau sudah menemukan orang lain untukmu...?" tanya Haruka serius.

Aku tersentak. "Apa kau sudah bersama orang lain?! Siapa?!" tanyaku.

Haruka memegang kedua bahuku. "Yuki. Jawab saja." desaknya.

Aku menggeleng tidak sabar. "Bodoh. Selama 8 tahun ini aku selalu memikirkanmu. Mana mungkin keinginanku berubah. Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya." kataku.

Haruka tersenyum lega. "Aku juga. Kau selalu ada di pikiranku." kata Haruka.

Aku terkejut. "_Perasaanku...terbalas...?_"

Haruka meraih tanganku. "Ayo pergi ke rumahmu dan katakan pada orang tuamu." kata Haruka.

"E-Eh?! Tapi...ini hampir tengah malam...!" sergahku.

Haruka tetap menarikku. "Malam ini...terasa seperti mimpi." ucap Haruka. "Melihatmu kembali...terasa seperti mimpi. Aku takut kalau aku menunggu sampai besok...aku akan terbangun. Dan kau tak ada di sini."

Aku tersentak. Lalu rautku melunak dan aku tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Seperti yang kuduga, orang tuaku marah besar karena diganggu tengah malam, tapi mereka segera paham saat melihat kami. Setelah pembicaran antarlelaki antara ayahku dan Haruka, orang tuaku menyetujui hubungan kami.

"Tapi lain kali telepon dulu sebelum masuk ke rumah orang!" omel ayahku sebelum mengusir Haruka pulang.

Keesokan harinya, aku dan orang tuaku menemui orang tua Haruka. Setelah pembicaraan panjang, mereka merestui hubungan kami dan kedua orang tua kami mulai merencanakan pernikahan.

"Ah...sebelum itu..." Haruka menarikku ke pinggir dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin.

Aku terkesiap dan tak dapat menahan kegembiraanku. Haruka membuka kotaknya dan mengeluarkan cincin perak yang dihiasi batu safir.

"Indah sekali...! Warnanya seperti warna matamu..." ucapku.

Haruka tersenyum malu. "Aku membelinya dari hasil pekerjaanku. Aku tak yakin kau akan menyukainya, tapi..."

Aku memasangnya di jariku dan mengaguminya. "Aku suka! Sangat suka! Terima kasih, Haruka!" Aku memeluknya.

Setelah beberapa bulan merencanakan pernikahan, kami akhirnya menikah. Kami mengundang semua teman-teman kami untuk hadir.

Momen paling bahagia dalam hidupku adalah saat kami berdua berdiri di altar dan mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan.

"Aku bersedia." kata Haruka tegas.

"Aku bersedia." ucapku.

"Kalian telah resmi menjadi suami-istri." kata sang pendeta.

Haruka menarikku ke dekapannya dan menciumku di depan semua orang yang bertepuk tangan.

Di pesta pernikahan, semua orang menyelamati kami.

"Selamat ya, kalian berdua!" sapa Kaori.

"Kaori! Aku kangen padamu!" Aku memeluknya.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian!" Makoto muncul di sebelah Kaori.

"Eh? Kalian berdua..." Haruka terkejut.

Kaori nyengir dan menunjukkan cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya.

"Masih bertunangan, sih. Tapi itu kemajuan berarti!" kata Kaori.

Aku tertawa dan balik menyelamatinya. Setelah keduanya berlalu, tamu-tamu lain juga menyelamati kami.

Setelah menikah, aku dan Haruka membeli rumah dengan kolam renang besar di halaman belakang. Haruka sangat menyukainya dan sering berenang di sana, tapi selalu datang saat aku membutuhkannya.

Aku mendirikan bisnisku sendiri, berbekal pengalaman di Amerika, dan bisnis itu sukses. Haruka membuka kelas renang di akhir pekan dan mengajari anak-anak kecil berenang. Katanya hal itu mengingatkannya pada masa kecilnya, saat ia berlatih renang dengan teman-temannya.

Setahun kemudian, aku dan Haruka mendapat seorang putra laki-laki. Ia persis seperti Haruka, dan sama-sama mencintai air. Kami menamainya Nanase Kuroyuki.

Tahun berikutnya, kami mendapat seorang anak perempuan. Matanya berwarna biru laut, persis seperti Haruka, namun wajahnya mirip sepertiku. Namanya Nanase Shirayuki.

Suatu siang beberapa tahun kemudian, aku dan Haruka duduk di tepi kolam, memandangi Kuroyuki dan Shirayuki berenang. Keduanya berenang dengan luwes, persis seperti Haruka.

"Yuki...aku lega aku bertemu denganmu." ucap Haruka. Ia menengadah ke langit biru. "Pertemuanku denganmu mengubah hidupku. Selama 8 tahun kita terpisah, setiap kali aku hampir menyerah, ingatanku tentangmu memberiku harapan." Haruka menoleh padaku dan ia tersenyum lembut. "Aishiteru."

Aku memerah saat mendengarnya mengucapkan semua itu. "A-Aku juga. Kata-katamu... kehadiranmu... perasaanmu... selalu memberiku semangat. Aku bahagia bersamamu." Aku memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan Haruka. "Watashi mo aishiteru."

Haruka menggenggam tanganku. "Zutto isshou ni, nee?"

Aku tersenyum lebar dan balas menggenggam tangannya. "Zutto."

**THE END**

* * *

_1 Lihat Maid-sama ep terakhir_

_review will be most appreciated! thank you for reading!_


	2. Haru-hime to Mizu-kishi

_**Haru-hime to Mizu-kishi**_

Kejadian ini terjadi pada saat kami menginjak awal tahun ketiga kami di SMA Iwatobi. Gou mengadakan training camp di pantai selama 3 hari, agar mereka bisa bersiap menghadapi kompetisi nasional. Saat mendengarnya dari Kaori, aku langsung membayangkan berduaan dengan Haruka di pantai saat malam, makan malam bareng, dan tidur bareng.

"Ah, tapi camp-nya hanya untuk anggota klub renang." imbuh Kaori sambil nyengir.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang lebih cepat?!" Aku mengguncang-guncang Kaori.

"Haru! Pacarmu melakukan tindak kekerasan padaku!" Kaori kabur ke belakang Haruka, yang kebetulan berada di sana bersama Makoto.

"Ada apa, Yuki?" tanya Haruka.

Aku langsung memerah dan mengalihkan pandangan. "T-Tidak ada apa-apa." ucapku.

Kaori menyikut Haruka. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak peka. Tentu saja Yuki ingin ikut dengan kita ke camp." kata Kaori.

"Tidak! Aku tak pernah mengatakan hal itu!" sergahku malu.

Haruka menatapku. "Kau mau ikut, Yuki? Kalau kau ikut, aku akan merasa lebih tenang."

Wajahku langsung merah padam dan aku membalikkan badan. "Ka-Kalau begitu, apa boleh buat. Aku akan ikut dengan kalian." kataku.

Haruka menoleh pada Kaori. "Itu yang harus kukatakan?"

Kaori nyengir jahil. "Benar. Jika kau mengatakan itu pada Yuki, kau bisa melihat reaksi tsun-nya."

Aku langsung berbalik dan melemparkan buku di dekatku pada Kaori. "Jadi kau menyuruhnya mengatakan hal itu?! PHP!"

"Sudah, sudah, yang penting kita semua akan mengikuti camp minggu depan." lerai Makoto.

"Eh? Kau juga ikut, Kaori?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Gou-chan meminta tolong padaku untuk membantu mengurus soal makanan dan menjadi manajer sementara." jawab Kaori.

"Jika Gou yang memasak, aku tak yakin kita akan bertahan selama 3 hari." keluh Makoto.

"Kapan kita berangkat?" tanyaku.

"Minggu depan, di awal Golden Week. Kita kumpul di depan Iwatobi Swim Club sepulang sekolah bersama Ama-chan-sensei dan Coach Sasabe, lalu berangkat dengan minibus." jelas Makoto.

"Baik!" sahut kami.

Beberapa hari kemudian, kami semua berkumpul di depan ITSC.

"Training camp!" seru Nagisa antusias.

"Berenang!" seru Rei antusias.

"Bisep!" seru Gou antusias.

Aku menatap Haruka yang tengah memuat barang-barang kami bersama Makoto.

"3 hari bersama Haruka...di pantai..." pikirku senang.

Kaori menepuk bahuku. "3 hari dengan Haruka!" goda Kaori.

Wajahku langsung memerah, apalagi Haruka menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Ka-Kaori!" Aku menyikutnya.

"Ayo, sudah waktunya berangkat!" panggil Makoto.

Kami semua naik ke minibus. Di dalam, kursinya diatur berdua-berdua. Aku langsung melirik Haruka penuh harap. Namun Haruka mengabaikanku dan langsung duduk di salah satu kursi. Makoto bergerak maju dan duduk di sebelah Haruka. Dengan kecewa aku bergerak menjauh.

Tiba-tiba Kaori muncul di belakangku dan mencengkeram lenganku, lalu memukul kepala Makoto.

"Aduh! Untuk apa itu?!" protes Makoto.

"Kau bodoh! Tidak mengerti hati cewek yang sedang jatuh cinta! Kau juga, Haru! Kau kan pacaran dengan Yuki! Seharusnya kalian duduk berdua!" omel Kaori.

Aku memerah. "A-Ah...tidak apa-apa kok..." sergahku lemah.

"Tentu saja apa-apa!" Kaori setengah menyeret Makoto berdiri dan mendorongku ke kursi di sebelah Haruka.

"Tung...Kaori! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" protes Makoto saat Kaori menyeretnya ke kursi lain.

Dengan malu-malu aku duduk di samping Haruka, yang sama sekali tak bereaksi pada keributan barusan.

"Kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya Sasabe.

"Siap!" jawab kami antusias.

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat!" Sasabe duduk di kursi pengemudi dan mulai menyetir.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kaori, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, dan Gou heboh mengobrol dan bercanda sehingga suasana terasa ramai. Sesekali aku ikut mengobrol, tapi Haruka diam saja dan tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia terus memandang ke luar jendela sehingga aku khawatir.

Aku menyentuh bahu Haruka. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seketika Haruka terlonjak dan menatapku dengan terkejut. "Ah...aku baik-baik saja..." ucap Haruka, mukanya merah.

"Ia memerah...? Kenapa...?" pikirku bingung. Lalu aku menyadarinya. Aku buru-buru menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa maluku. "Jangan-jangan...karena aku ikut di camp ini...?" tanyaku pelan.

Haruka langsung mengalihkan pandangan, yang berarti tebakanku benar.

"Habis...aku tak tahu harus berpikir apa saat memikirkan akan bersama denganmu terus selama 3 hari ini." kata Haruka.

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku bertambah panas. Rasanya senang sekali mendengar Haruka mengatakan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memukul bahu Haruka main-main. Kami berdua menoleh dan melihat Kaori nyengir.

"Nice attack, Haru! Itu bagaimana kau menyerang gadis polos berhati tsun!" kata Kaori.

"Kau menyuruhnya mengatakan itu juga?!" Aku sudah siap menerkam Kaori.

"Apa? Tidak, tidak, yang ini aku tidak ikut-ikut." sergah Kaori.

Aku melirik Haruka, wajah blushing-nya manis sekali.

"Sepertinya camp ini buruk untuk kesehatan jantungku." keluhku.

Saat jam demi jam berlalu, satu persatu dari kami jatuh tertidur. Sejak tadi kulihat kepala Haruka terangguk-angguk dan matanya separuh terpejam. Lalu akhirnya ia menyerah pada rasa kantuk dan kepalanya jatuh ke bahuku.

Aku terlonjak dan langsung menoleh. Wajah Haruka begitu dekat dengan wajahku hingga aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, ekspresi damainya saat tidur, bau rambutnya yang harum.

Wajahku kembali merah dan aku mengulurkan tangan dengan ragu-ragu ke rambut Haruka. Aku menyentuh rambutnya dan berhenti sejenak, mempertanyakan tindakanku. Sebelum aku kehilangan keberanian, aku mengelus-elus rambut Haruka. Ia bergerak dalam tidurnya tapi tidak terbangun. Aku tersenyum lembut.

Beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya kami tiba di tempat camping. Haruka membuka mata dan bertatapan denganku. Seketika ia terlonjak menjauh, wajahnya merah padam.

"T-Terima kasih..." gumamnya.

"I-Iya." Aku buru-buru berdiri dan keluar bersama anak-anak lain.

Para cowok mulai mendirikan tenda di depan cottage yang kami sewa sementara aku, Gou, dan Ama-chan-sensei meletakkan barang-barang kami di cottage sekaligus menyiapkan makan siang.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pemanasan." kata Makoto. "Kita akan berlari mengelilingi pantai ini 3 kali, untuk membangun stamina. Ayo mulai!"

Mereka mulai berlari.

"Yuki, bantu aku dengan kari ini!" panggil Kaori.

"Baik!" Aku menyusul Kaori, tapi tatapanku terpaku pada Haruka.

Cara tubuhnya bergerak, cara rambutnya tertiup angin, cara matanya berkilau sebiru laut.

"Yuki!" Kaori menyentakku.

"Ah, maaf, maaf." Aku buru-buru mengembalikan perhatianku pada Kaori.

Kaori menghela nafas kesal, tapi ia tersenyum. "Aku tahu matamu melekat ke Haru, tapi kita takkan selesai kalau begitu terus." kata Kaori.

"Takkan terjadi lagi! Sungguh!" belaku.

Setelah kami menyiapkan makan siang, Haruka dan lainnya kembali, terengah-engah sekaligus kelaparan.

"Itadakimasu!" kata kami sebelum mulai makan.

"Wah! Enak sekali!" seru Nagisa.

"Benar! Enak sekali, terutama karinya!" timpal Rei.

"Bagaimana? Itu buatan Yuki lho." kata Kaori bangga.

"Kenapa justru kau yang bangga?" keluhku. Tapi aku tak dapat menahan diri untuk menoleh pada Haruka dan bertanya, "apakah enak?"

Haruka menyuapkan sesendok kari ke dalam mulutnya. "Enak kok. Aku jarang makan kari, tapi ini seenak mackerel."

Kaori mencondongkan tubuh ke arahku dan berbisik, "mackerel adalah makanan terenak menurut Haru, jadi kau seharusnya bangga."

Wajahku memerah dan aku memalingkan pandangan. "Bu-Bukannya aku peduli, kok!" sergahku.

Kaori tertawa. "Baik, baik. Itu kalimat tsun standar."

Setelah makan, para cowok mulai berlatih renang. Aku dan Kaori mengawasi mereka dari tepi pantai sementara Gou dan Ama-chan-sensei pergi berbelanja.

"Hei! Kalian juga ikut berenang saja!" usul Nagisa.

"Eh?! Tapi...aku tidak bawa baju renang..." kataku malu-malu.

"Jangan khawatir! Sini kupinjami! Kami akan segera kembali, ya!" Kaori menarikku pergi.

"Ka-Kaori! Aku tak bisa..." protesku lemah.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan membuatmu sangat manis sampai Haru tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan darimu!" kata Kaori penuh keyakinan.

"Tada! Bagaimana?" tanya Kaori sambil menarikku dari belakangnya.

Aku memerah saat merasakan para cowok memandangiku. Aku memakai baju renang berwarna biru langit yang simpel namun elegan.

"Ca-Cantik..." ucap Makoto, Nagisa, dan Rei terkejut.

Haruka tak mengucapkan apa-apa, namun wajahnya merah dan ia menolak melihatku.

"Haru! Bagaimana pendapatmu?" goda Kaori.

"Ma-Manis sekali..." kata Haruka pelan.

"_Ha-Haruka memujiku_..." Aku terlalu terkejut untuk berpikir jernih.

"Hei, lihat aku juga dong! Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kaori melangkah maju.

Rei dan Nagisa menyikut Makoto, yang memerah dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau manis, kok..." jawab Makoto.

"Baik! Sudah cukup! Ayo masuk!" Aku menarik Kaori masuk ke air.

"Hei Yuki, gaya renang apa saja yang kau kuasai?" tanya Makoto penasaran.

"Eh? Aku bisa berenang dengan gaya bebas, dada, punggung, dan kupu-kupu, tapi yang terakhir sedikit sulit." jawabku.

"Wah! Akhirnya ada gadis yang lebih jago berenang dari Haru!" seru Nagisa.

Seketika mata Haruka berkilat penuh ketertarikan. "Yuki, ayo bertanding denganku."

"E-Eh?! Sekarang?! Tapi..." sergahku.

"Akan kubuktikan kalau gaya bebasku lebih baik darimu." Kata-kata Haruka menyulut perlawananku.

"Heh, jadi begitu maumu." Aku mengangkat wajah dengan penuh tekad. "Ayo saja! Aku akan mengalahkanmu di air yang sangat kau sukai ini!"

"Siap..." Kaori memberi aba-aba saat aku dan Haruka bersiap di tepi pantai. "Mulai!"

Kami mulai pada saat bersamaan dengan gaya bebas. Awalnya Haruka lebih unggul dariku, namun ia terlihat seolah memaksakan diri sehingga akhirnya kecepatannya menurun dan aku berhasil tiba di garis finish duluan.

"Aku menang!" kataku riang.

Haruka muncul ke permukaan dan terengah-engah dengan wajah merengut.

"Lagi." desaknya.

Aku tertawa. "Percuma saja kau bertanding denganku lagi. Aku hanya akan menang lagi..."

Deg!

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menyerang kakiku dan aku langsung tenggelam, tak mampu kembali ke permukaan.

"Yuki!" Haruka yang terpaku sesaat langsung menyelam untuk menolongku.

"Haru...ka..." pikirku lemah saat aku tenggelam makin dalam.

"YUKI!"

"...ki...Yuki...Yuki!" Suara itu menyentakku hingga terbangun.

Aku membuka mata dan bertatapan dengan wajah khawatir Haruka.

"Haru...?" gumamku bingung.

"Syukurlah!" Haruka langsung memelukku.

Aku dapat merasakan wajahku menghangat saat merasakan tubuh Haruka yang basah dan hanya memakai celana renang.

"Eh...? Celana renang?" pikirku tersadar.

"Haru! Aku tahu kau khawatir, tapi kau akan membuat Yuki masuk angin!" Kaori menarik Haruka menjauh.

Aku memandang berkeliling dan sadar kalau aku berbaring di pasir dan kakiku terasa sangat nyeri.

"Apa yang...terjadi?" Aku berhasil duduk walau kesakitan.

"Kakimu kram dan Haruka menyelam untuk menolongmu. Kecelakaan memang bisa terjadi." kata Coach Sasabe. "Untuk hari ini, kau istirahat saja di cottage."

Aku mengangguk. "Maaf merepotkan." kataku.

Aku berusaha bangkit, tapi aku tak dapat menopang diriku tanpa merasa seolah kakiku akan patah. Sebelum aku bisa memikirkan solusi lain, Haruka mengangkatku dengan hime-lift.

"Ha...Haruka?!" seruku kaget.

"Kau istirahat saja. Jangan bergerak." kata Haruka.

Aku meletakkan kepala di bahu Haruka, merasa malu sekaligus senang.

"...bodoh."

Haruka membawaku hingga ke kamarku dan membaringkanku di tempat tidur. Ia berdiri di samping tempat tidur dan tampak ragu-ragu, seolah ia harus pergi tapi tak ingin meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku memaksakan senyum. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Pergilah."

Mata Haruka dipenuhi kekhawatiran. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Apa kau ingin pulang?" tanya Haruka.

"Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja! Setelah beristirahat, aku akan pulih. Sungguh." Aku meyakinkan Haruka.

Haruka terus menatapku dengan khawatir. "Kau yakin?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Iya. Pergilah dan berlatihlah. Aku akan tidur sebentar."

Alih-alih pergi, Haruka duduk di sampingku dan mengusap-usap rambutku.

"Ha-Haruka?! A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyaku panik.

"Aku akan tetap di sini sampai kau tertidur." kata Haruka keras kepala.

Aku menyembunyikan wajah di balik selimut. "...terima kasih..." gumamku malu.

Berkat kehadiran Haruka dan usapan tangannya, aku segera tertidur.

"Yuki, bagaimana kondisimu?" Suara Kaori membangunkanku.

Aku duduk dan memandang berkeliling. Haruka sudah hilang.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanyaku dengan suara serak.

Kaori menyerahkan segelas air padaku. "Sebentar lagi makan malam. Haru dan lainnya masih berlatih." jawab Kaori.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kakiku sudah tidak apa-apa." kataku.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kaori ragu-ragu.

"Iya." Aku meyakinkannya.

Setelah mandi, aku menyusul anak-anak lain di ruang makan. Mereka semua sudah berkumpul sehabis latihan dan tengah menunggu Kaori menyelesaikan makan malam.

"Yuki! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Makoto khawatir saat aku muncul.

Aku duduk di samping Haruka. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Jangan khawatir." Aku menenangkannya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." kata Nagisa.

"Haruka-senpai sangat khawatir padamu dan tidak fokus latihan." timpal Rei.

"Re-Rei! Tidak usah bilang begitu!" sergah Haruka, wajahnya merah.

Aku sangat lega saat Kaori mengumumkan kalau makan malam sudah jadi. Aku membantunya menyajikan makan malam.

"Itadakimasu!" Mereka semua makan dengan lahap.

"Enak sekali! Makoto-senpai sangat beruntung karena sering merasakan masakan Kaori-senpai!" komentar Rei.

Seketika wajah Kaori dan Makoto memerah.

"Bu-Bu-Bukan begitu!" sergah Makoto.

"Ka-Kau berlebihan!" sergah Kaori.

Seusai makan malam, Makoto mengusulkan supaya mereka tidur lebih awal supaya bisa berlatih pagi-pagi.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Tunggu sebentar!" Nagisa berlari pergi.

Sesaat kemudian ia kembali dengan kotatsu.

"Tada! Kita bisa tidur di sini!" kata Nagisa riang.

"Eh? Mana cukup untuk kita semua?" Makoto memandang berkeliling.

"Aku takkan ikut-ikut. Lebih enak tidur di kamar." kata Gou.

"Kita berenam pasti cukup! Ayolah!" desak Nagisa.

"Baik, baik." Makoto menyerah.

Kami menaruh kotatsu di tengah ruangan dan berebutan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Waah...hangat..." kata Nagisa senang.

"Sesekali seperti ini menyenangkan, ya." Kaori nyengir.

Aku terjepit antara Haruka dan Kaori, tapi aku sama sekali tak keberatan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak kesempitan?" tanya Haruka khawatir padaku.

"Ti-Tidak kok! Tidak apa-apa!" kataku malu.

Setelah ribut mencari posisi yang nyaman dan saling sikut, aku mendapati diriku tidur berhadapan dengan Haruka.

"Wah...gawat...aku takkan bisa tidur jika terus melihat wajah tidur Haruka..." pikirku panik.

Tiba-tiba Haruka membuka mata dan bertatapan denganku. Seketika kami berdua memerah, tapi tak bisa membalikkan badan karena tempatnya terlalu sempit.

"O-Oyasumi..." Haruka mengulurkan tangan dan mengelus rambutku, wajahnya merah padam.

"O-O-Oyasumi..." Aku memejamkan mata.

Aku tak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur, tapi tiba-tiba aku terbangun di tempat yang sama sekali asing.

"Ini...di mana?" gumamku bingung.

Sekelilingku sangat hijau, seolah aku berada di tengah hutan. Aku dapat melihat sebuah kastil di kejauhan, kastil yang lebih mirip benteng tak tertembus.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sampai ke sini? Seingatku terakhir kali aku..." Pikiranku buntu. Aku tak dapat mengingat apapun tentang kedatanganku ke sini.

"Kau harus segera menyelamatkan Haru-hime!" Sebuah suara kecil terdengar di dekatku.

"Haruka...?" pikirku bingung. "Siapa yang bicara?" tanyaku.

"Aku di sini!" Seorang peri mungil melayang-layang di dekat bahuku. Wajahnya begitu familier hingga aku terkejut.

"Ma-Makoto?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanyaku kaget.

"Namaku Mako-yosei! Cepat, kau tidak punya banyak waktu! Penyihir jahat telah menawan Haruka-hime di kastilnya, dan kau harus menolongnya!" kata Mako-yosei.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Memangnya ini game RPG apa?" sergahku jengkel. "Siapa penyihir ini?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, tapi sekarang kita harus bergegas." Mako-yosei menarik-narikku.

"Baik, baik." Dengan enggan aku mengikutinya.

Tapi baru beberapa saat berjalan, aku mendengar suara minta tolong. Aku berhenti.

"Siapa itu?" tanyaku pada Mako-yosei.

"Dari suaranya, kurasa itu Nagi-inu. Sebelah sini!" Mako-yosei membimbingku pergi.

"Eh? Tapi kukira kita harus menolong Haruka?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau adalah pahlawan, Mizu-kishi! Kau tak bisa mengabaikan orang yang meminta pertolongan!" tegur Mako-yosei.

"Um...baiklah?" Aku mengikutinya tanpa pertanyaan lagi.

Kami menemukan sebuah sumur tua, dan dari dalamnya terdengar suara teriakan minta tolong.

"Nagi-inu! Apa itu kau?!" tanya Mako-yosei.

"Ah! Mako-yosei-chan! Aku di sini! Tolong aku!" seru Nagi-inu.

Mako-yosei menoleh padaku. "Ayo, Mizu-kishi! Tolong dia!" perintahnya.

"Eh?! Dengan apa?!" sergahku.

"Ada cambuk di pinggangmu, kan? Pakai itu!" kata Mako-yosei.

Aku menunduk dan menyadari kalau aku memakai baju armor seperti ksatria. Di pinggangku tersarung sebuah pedang, pisau, dan cambuk. Dengan enggan aku menarik cambukku dan mengulurkannya ke dalam sumur.

"_Tunggu...bukankah seharusnya aku putrinya? Dan Haruka ksatrianya? Kenapa dibalik begini?_" pikirku bingung.

Di dasar sumur, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu berpegangan ke cambukku. Aku segera menariknya ke atas dan hampir menjatuhkan Nagi-inu kembali ke dalam sumur.

"Aduh! Hati-hati dong, Mizu-kishi-chan!" protes Nagi-inu.

"Ka...Kawaii!" Aku langsung memeluk Nagi-inu, yang berwujud seperti anjing kecil tapi dengan wajah Nagisa.

"Mi-Mizu-kishi-chan! Ka-Kau mencekikku!" protes Nagi-inu.

"Ah, maaf!" Aku buru-buru meletakkan Nagi-inu ke tanah, wajahku merah.

"Ke mana kau akan pergi, Mizu-kishi-chan?" tanya Nagi-inu.

"Oh, aku akan menyelamatkan Haruka-maksudku, Haru-hime." jawabku.

"Apa?! Haru-hime-chan ditawan?! Aku tahu dia naksir Haru-hime-chan, tapi aku tak pernah menyangka..." gumam Nagi-inu.

"Kau tahu pelakunya?! Siapa yang menawan Haru-hime?!" desakku.

"Akan kuceritakan di perjalanan! Kita harus bergegas!" kata Nagi-inu.

"Beberapa tahun lalu, Haru-hime-chan berteman dengan bangsawan bernama Rin-kyo-chan. Rin-kyo-chan terpesona pada Haru-hime-chan dan mencoba melamarnya, tapi Haru-hime-chan selalu menolak. Mungkin karena itu, Rin-kyo-chan menawan Haru-hime-chan." jelas Nagi-inu.

"Rin-kyo? Ah, mungkinkah dia teman masa kecil Haruka? Haruka sering bercerita tentang pengalamannya berenang relay dengan Rin." pikirku.

"Seseorang! Tolong!" teriak seseorang.

"Lagi?" Aku menengadah saat seekor burung dengan wajah Rei terjatuh di atasku.

"Aduh!" Kami berdua jatuh ke tanah.

"Ma-Maaf, Mizu-kishi! Tapi aku membawa surat dari Haru-hime untukmu!" kata Rei-tori.

"Apa?! Surat dari Haru-hime?!" Aku segera mengambil surat dari kakinya.

"Kepada Mizu-kishi. Jangan datang untukku. Aku tak butuh bantuanmu. Aku baik-baik saja." bacaku.

Selama sesaat kami semua terdiam.

"Surat macam apa ini?! Ia ingin ditolong atau tidak?!" Aku hampir melempar surat itu ke tanah.

"Mi-Mizu-kishi! Tolong ingat kalau Haru-hime sangat tsun! Kau harus mengartikannya secara terbalik!" kata Mako-yosei.

Aku membacanya lagi.

"Kepada Mizu-kishi. Tolong datang untukku. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. P.S. bawakan mackerel untukku saat kau datang."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti maksudnya." Aku menyimpan surat itu.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan hingga akhirnya tiba di depan pintu gerbang raksasa. Kami harus melewati gerbang itu, karena kami tak mungkin menembus dinding batu yang mengitari istana.

"Bagaimana kita akan mendobrak masuk?" tanyaku.

"Mendobrak masuk? Itu tidak perlu! Penjaga gerbang, Sousu-kagi, akan segera datang! Kau bisa menantangnya berduel, dan jika kau menang, kau boleh masuk!" jelas Mako-yosei.

Seolah mendengar namanya disebut, seorang pemuda berjubah yang tampak sok misterius turun dari puncak gerbang.

"Kau Mizu-kishi, kan?! Tuanku, Rin-kyo, telah memerintahkan untuk melarangmu masuk!" kata Sousu-kagi.

Aku menatapnya. "_Kalau tidak salah, ia sahabat masa kecil Rin. Apa yang ia lakukan dalam mimpiku?_" pikirku bingung.

Sousu-kagi mencabut pedangnya. "Aku menantangmu untuk berduel! Kalau kau menang, kau boleh masuk!" kata Sousu-kagi.

Aku menunduk menatap pedangku. Walau ini mimpi, aku tak yakin aku bisa menang.

"_Eh...mimpi? Tunggu sebentar...aku benar-benar bodoh_." pikirku.

Mengabaikan Sousu-kagi, aku maju ke depan gerbang.

"Mizu-kishi? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mako-yosei.

"Ini mimpi, kan? Jadi seharusnya aku bisa melakukan ini." Aku menyentuh pintu itu dan membayangkan kekuatan dalam sentuhanku menghancurkan pintu hingga berkeping-keping.

BLAR!

Seperti yang kubayangkan, pintu itu hancur berkeping-keping. Sousu-kagi menurunkan pedangnya dan tampak patah semangat.

"Maaf ya, tapi Haru-hime menungguku. Aku takkan membiarkannya menunggu lebih lama lagi." Aku lewat bersama rombonganku.

Kami memasuki istana, yang benar-benar sepi tanpa ada satu prajurit pun.

"Sepertinya Haru-hime ditawan di aula." kata Mako-yosei, wajahnya tampak khawatir.

Melihat rautnya itu, secara naluriah aku menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku pasti akan menolong Haru-hime." kataku.

Kami masuk ke aula dan mataku langsung terpaku pada sesosok pemuda yang diikat di singgasana.

Haruka.

Ia memakai gaun layaknya putri, tapi entah mengapa, gaun itu terlihat cocok padanya.

Aku mulai berlari ke arahnya, tapi pemuda lain melangkah keluar dari balik singgasana. Rambutnya merah dan giginya seperti gigi hiu.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Mizu-kishi. Haru-hime milikku. Kau mungkin mengalahkan Sousu-kagi, tapi aku takkan membiarkan Haru-hime direbut dariku!" Rin-kyo menggerakkan jarinya seolah sedang mengontrol boneka dan sesosok boneka dengan wajah Momo, junior Rin di sekolah, maju ke depanku, membawa dual blade.

Aku ragu-ragu sejenak, tapi aku tahu aku takkan bisa mengalahkan Rin-kyo tanpa pedangku. Maka aku mencabut pedangku.

"Baiklah. Aku terima tantanganmu. Jika aku menang, kau akan melepaskan Haru-hime." kataku.

"Dan kalau aku menang, kau akan pergi dan tak menggangguku lagi." kata Rin-kyo.

"Tidak masalah!" Aku menerjang Rin-kyo, yakin kalau aku bisa mengenainya.

Tapi di luar dugaan, Momo-ningyou sangat gesit. Ia menghadang seranganku dan menyabetkan pedangnya. Aku berusaha mengelak dan melompat mundur. Setitik darah menetes dari luka di pipiku.

"Yuki!" teriak Haru-hime khawatir saat melihatku berdarah.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Jangan khawatir!" Aku menguasai diri dan menatap Momo-ningyou dengan waspada.

"Kalau begini terus, aku takkan bisa menang. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolong Haru-hime?" pikirku kalut.

Momo-ningyou melesat ke arahku dan menyabet lagi, dikendalikan dengan ahli oleh Rin-kyo. Aku berhasil menangkisnya, tapi kekuatan serangan Momo-ningyou melontarkan pedangku ke seberang ruangan.

"Sial! Aku harus menang! Aku harus menolong Haru-hime! Aku harus lebih kuat lagi!" pikirku frustasi.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kekuatan dalam diriku, kekuatan yang misterius.

"Reality be bent." Aku melepaskan baju besiku. "Synapse be break." Aku menarik lepas ikat rambutku, membiarkan rambutku jatuh tergerai. "Vanishment...this world!" Mataku bersinar biru, warna biru laut seperti Haru-hime.

Seketika dunia di sekitar kami melebur menjadi halaman istana yang diterangi cahaya bulan.

Di tangan Rin-kyo terdapat benang-benang yang menghubungkannya dengan Momo-ningyou. Aku berhadapan dengannya, di tanganku muncul rapier yang terbuat dari cahaya bulan.

"Pedang Tsuki-Akari. Pinjamkan kekuatanmu padaku!" Aku menghunusnya dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Aku takkan kalah hanya karena kau memiliki pedang baru!" Rin-kyo menggerakkan Momo-ningyou untuk maju.

TRANG!

Rin-kyo dan semua orang terbelalak saat aku melontarkan pedang Momo-ningyou dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Dalam satu gerakan, aku mengacungkan pedangku ke leher Rin-kyo, benang-benangnya telah kupotong.

"Mu...Mustahil...bagaimana...?" Rin-kyo tampak syok.

"Rapierku terbuat dari cahaya bulan. Aku bisa bergerak secepat itu juga. Apa kau menyerah atau kau ingin merasakan kekuatan Tsuki-Akari lagi?" tanyaku dingin.

Rin-kyo mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku menyerah. Kau menang. Kau boleh menolong Haru-hime..." kata Rin-kyo pasrah.

Dunia di sekeliling kami kembali normal. Tsuki-Akari menghilang dari tanganku. Aku langsung berlari ke arah Haru-hime dan melepaskan ikatannya.

"...kalau ia mengizinkan." Rin-kyo tersenyum licik.

Aku langsung berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Rin-kyo. Pada detik itu, Haru-hime tiba-tiba lenyap dari belakangku dan seorang gadis muncul di sebelah Rin-kyo.

"Aah! K-Kau...! Kaori-majo!" seru Mako-yosei.

"Siapa kau?! Di mana Haru-hime?!" tanyaku sambil menghunus pedang.

Tapi Kaori-majo hanya menjentikkan jari dan pedangku berubah menjadi ikan mackerel raksasa.

"Namaku Kaori-majo dan akulah yang menculik Haru-hime. Sampaikan hadiahku untuknya, saat kau tiba di puncak menara. Yah, mungkin ia takkan seperti Haru-hime yang dulu lagi." Kaori-majo menghilang bersama Rin-kyo dan Momo-ningyou.

"Sial!" Aku berlari ke tangga menuju menara diikuti Mako-yosei dan lainnya.

"Siapa Kaori-majo itu?! Kenapa ia mengincar Haru-hime?!" tanyaku tanpa memperlambat lariku.

"Kaori-majo adalah penyihir gelap terkuat di dunia, tapi tak ada yang tahu apa tujuannya. Mungkin ia mengincar Haru-hime karena ia sedang iseng." jelas Mako-yosei.

"Iseng?! Benar-benar deh...!" Aku mendobrak pintu ke puncak menara.

"Haru-hime!" Aku berlari masuk, lega saat melihat Haru-hime masih utuh di dalam menara.

"Mizu-kishi...kenapa kau datang kemari?!" tanya Haru-hime, nadanya marah.

"Bodoh! Aku kan ksatriamu. Aku akan datang untukmu di mana pun kau berada." Aku membuka ikatannya.

Haru-hime memerah dan tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Oh ya, penyihir kurang kerjaan itu mengirimkan ini untukmu." Aku menyerahkan mackerel raksasa itu pada Haru-hime.

"Kaori-majo ya? Ia sering sekali menggangguku." Haru-hime menerima mackerel itu.

"Tidak secepat itu, tuan ksatria."

Tiba-tiba hembusan angin entah dari mana menghempaskanku ke dinding.

Kaori-majo muncul di samping Haru-hime, tersenyum jahil. "Aku masih punya hadiah untukmu, Mizu-kishi." Ia menjentikkan jari dan pusaran angin mulai menutupi Haru-hime. "Selamat menikmati hadiahmu." Ia lenyap.

Aku langsung berlari ke arah Haru-hime dengan kalut.

"Mizu-kishi! Jangan mendekat! Kau juga akan terpengaruh!" seru Haru-hime panik.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku akan diam saja!" Aku makin kalut saat pusaran angin itu hampir menutupi Haru-hime.

Haru-hime tersenyum sedih. "Maaf, Yuki..."

"HARUKA!" Aku mengulurkan tangan, putus asa mencoba menolongnya.

Tapi terlambat. Pusaran angin itu menutupinya dan tanganku menembusnya seolah menembus angin. Aku jatuh terduduk, hanya bisa menatap pusaran angin itu tanpa daya.

"...ki...Yuki..." Suara itu mengejutkanku.

Dari dalam pusaran angin, Haru-hime muncul. Tapi kali ini ia benar-benar seorang hime. Haruka telah menjadi seorang gadis.

"Aaaaaaakkkhhhh...!" Aku tersentak bangun, bersamaan dengan anak-anak lain yang tidur di kotatsu.

"Apa-apaan sih Yuki..." Kaori menggosok matanya.

"KAORI! Kau ingin aku dan Haruka menjadi yuri apa?!" Aku langsung menerjangnya dan mengguncang-guncangnya.

"Hen...Hentikan! Itu bukan salahku!" protes Kaori.

"Yuki, tenanglah. Aku masih laki-laki." Haruka menenangkanku.

"Mimpi macam apa itu..." Rei tampak malu setengah mati.

"Eh? Kau juga memimpikan hal yang sama, Rei-chan?" tanya Nagisa.

"Benar juga...kita semua memimpikan hal yang sama. Seperti film Inception saja." Makoto tertawa.

Akhirnya aku melepaskan Kaori dan kami semua tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mengingat detail-detail mimpi kami.

"Kenapa kalian? Sudah pagi, lho." Gou muncul dari kamarnya.

"Waah! Kita harus lari pagi!" kata Makoto terkejut.

"Kita harus menyiapkan sarapan! Ayo, Yuki!" Kaori menarikku ke dapur.

Setelah para cowok menyelesaikan lari pagi mereka, kami semua berkumpul untuk sarapan.

"Itadakimasu!" Kami makan dengan lahap.

"Yuki, apa yang akan kau lakukan siang ini selagi mereka berlatih?" tanya Kaori padaku.

"Eh? Entahlah..." gumamku.

"Kalau begitu, temani aku belanja! Aku punya rencana untuk malam ini!" Kaori mengedipkan mata padaku.

Setelah sarapan, para cowok mulai berlatih renang sementara aku dan Kaori pergi berbelanja ke distrik perbelanjaan terdekat.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan malam ini, Kaori-majo?" godaku.

Kaori memberiku tatapan terluka. "Hei, aku tidak memilih untuk menjadi tokoh antagonis. Tapi ide mengubah Haru menjadi cewek boleh juga." Ia nyengir iseng.

"Sudah jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi!" Aku memukul bahunya.

Kami masuk ke dalam toko serbaguna.

"Jadi? Ceritakan padaku." desakku.

"Tada!" Kaori mengacungkan sepaket kembang api. "Kau tak bisa melewati musim panas tanpa hanabi!" kata Kaori.

"Waah! Pasti seru! Sayang sekali kita tidak membawa yukata kita..." Aku mengeluh.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku sudah memikirkan soal itu!" Kaori membawaku ke toko lain.

Di toko itu disewakan kimono dan yukata yang modelnya bermacam-macam dengan harga murah.

"Kita akan mengejutkan para cowok dengan memakai kimono! Ah, kita juga akan membawakan yukata untuk mereka." jelas Kaori.

"Kaori! Aku suka ide-idemu! Maaf aku menganggapmu penyihir!" Aku memeluknya.

"Baru sekarang kau bersikap manis padaku?!" Kaori tertawa.

Kami masuk ke dalam dan mulai memilih-milih kimono.

"Cantik sekali!" Aku mengangkat salah satu kimono berwarna hitam dengan motif bintang jatuh.

"Menurutku kau lebih cocok yang ini!" Kaori mengulurkan kimono lain.

Kimono itu berwarna biru laut dan memiliki motif lumba-lumba yang lucu.

"Wah! Kau benar! Biar kucoba!" Aku menerima kimono lumba-lumba itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku telah memakai kimono itu.

"Cocok! Cantik sekali! Haru pasti syok melihatmu!" puji Kaori.

Aku memerah. "T-Trims...kau juga cocok memakai kimono itu, Kaori." kataku.

Kaori berputar di tempat, memamerkan kimono-nya yang berwarna putih dengan motif sakura.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo pilih kimono untuk Gou dan yukata untuk para cowok." Kaori melepaskan kimono itu.

"Ini untuk Gou saja." usulku sambil menunjuk kimono hitam dengan motif kembang api.

"Baiklah! Lalu motif kupu-kupu untuk Rei, motif ikan paus untuk Nagisa, motif penguin untuk Makoto, dan motif lumba-lumba juga untuk Haru." putus Kaori.

"Eh?! Kenapa motif kita sama?!" protesku, wajahku merah.

"Kalian kan couple! Kenapa tidak memiliki motif sama?!" sergah Kaori.

"Ku-Kurasa Haruka akan lebih suka motif mackerel." Aku mengusulkan.

"Baik, baik." Kaori mengambil yukata bermotif mackerel dengan warna dasar biru gelap.

Kami membayar biaya sewanya dan pergi berbelanja untuk makan siang.

"Kami pulang!" sapa Kaori saat kami tiba di depan pondok.

Para cowok bergeletakan di atas pasir, terengah-engah kehabisan nafas dan masih memakai celana renang mereka.

"Oh...selamat datang kembali..." balas Makoto.

"Kita akan makan apa?!" Nagisa langsung melompat berdiri begitu melihat barang belanjaan kami.

"Aku membeli bento untuk kita semua. Ganti baju sana sebelum kita makan!" perintah Kaori.

Semua orang berkumpul dan mereka makan siang.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan siang ini?" tanya Kaori setelah mereka makan.

"Kami akan istirahat sebentar sebelum mulai berlatih relay." jawab Makoto.

"Y-Yuki, kemarilah sebentar." panggil Haruka.

"Eh?" Aku menoleh padanya. "Ada apa?"

"Su-Sudahlah, ikut aku sebentar." Haruka memegang lenganku dan menarikku menjauh.

"Nikmati waktu kalian! Jangan terburu-buru!" goda Kaori.

Wajahku memerah dan aku hanya bisa mengikuti Haruka sampai ke belakang pondok yang sepi.

"A-Ada apa?" tanyaku malu.

"Tidak...hanya saja..." Haruka mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

Sesuatu itu adalah sepasang jepit rambut lucu dengan hiasan lumba-lumba.

"Wah! Lucunya!" seruku kagum.

"I-I-Ini untukmu." Haruka mengulurkannya, wajahnya makin merah.

"Eh?! Benarkah?! Te-Terima kasih..." Aku menerimanya, wajahku juga memerah.

Aku berusaha memasangkannya ke rambutku, tapi selalu terlepas karena tanganku terlalu gugup.

"Sini, biar kubantu." Haruka mengambil jepit itu dan memasangkannya ke rambutku dengan mudah.

Selama sesaat tangannya mengusap rambutku, membuatku makin gugup.

"Te-Terima kasih..." Aku buru-buru mundur, terlalu malu untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Sa-Sama-sama. Aku senang kau menyukainya." Haruka juga mengalihkan pandangan.

Saat kami kembali, perhatian semua orang tertuju pada jepit baru di rambutku.

"Bagus untukmu, Yuki!" Kaori menepuk punggungku.

"A-Ah...iya..." Aku menunduk malu.

"Kapan kau membelinya?" tanya Makoto.

"Se-Sebelum kita berangkat. Aku mengambil kerja sambilan." jawab Haruka malu.

"_Kerja sambilan...demi hadiah ini._.." Aku makin bahagia saat mendengarnya.

"Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, Mizu-chan!" kata Nagisa.

"Benar! Haruka-senpai sudah bekerja keras untuk mendapatkannya!" kata Rei.

"Iya!" Aku tersenyum lebar.

Setelah itu, aku mengawasi para cowok berlatih relay. Seperti biasa, gaya renang Haruka selalu memukauku, begitu indah dan bebas seperti laut itu sendiri.

"Mizu-chan! Ayo masuk ke air!" ajak Nagisa saat menyadari aku juga memakai baju renang.

"Eh?! Tapi..." Aku ragu-ragu saat teringat insiden kram kemarin.

Tiba-tiba Haruka keluar dari air dan mengangkatku, lalu membawaku ke air.

"Ha-Ha-Haruka?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! A-Aku kan berat!" gagapku malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau air takkan melukaimu. Tidak selama aku bersamamu." ucap Haruka, wajahnya memerah.

"Ha...Haruka..." Aku membuang muka, terlalu malu untuk menatapnya.

Lalu Haruka melepaskanku di air. Awalnya aku masih sedikit trauma dan mencengkeram lengan Haruka erat-erat. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, aku mulai rileks dan melepaskan lengan Haruka.

"Yuki, kau mau ikut kami berenang satu putaran?" ajak Makoto.

"Eh? Aku boleh ikut? Aku takut aku hanya akan memperlambat kalian." kataku terkejut.

Makoto nyengir. "Setelah melihatmu mengalahkan Haru kemarin, aku tidak yakin kami bisa mengikutimu." kata Makoto.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, siapapun yang bisa mengalahkan Mizu-senpai akan mendapat hadiah!" kata Rei.

"Ah! Kalau aku menang, aku mau miniatur Iwatobi yang dibuat Haru-chan!" kata Nagisa.

"Aku mau buku baru tentang berenang!" kata Rei.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin ditraktir crepe oleh Kaori." canda Makoto.

"Kau ingin balas dendam untuk date kami waktu itu?" Aku menatap Makoto tidak percaya.

"Kalau aku menang, makan malam hari ini mackerel." kata Haruka percaya diri.

"Tanpa kau minta pun, makan malam hari ini sudah mackerel." sergahku.

"Kalau begitu..." Haruka mencondongkan tubuh dan mengecup cepat pipiku. "...kalau aku menang, aku ingin lebih dari itu."

"A...A...Apa..." Aku terbata-bata, terlalu kacau untuk bisa memprotes.

"Curang, Haru-chan! Kau membuat Mizu-chan overload!" protes Nagisa.

"Baiklah, ayo mulai!" seru Makoto.

Kami bersiap dan aku menyimpan jepitku, lalu kami berenang bersama-sama sesuai aba-aba Makoto. Walau dalam hati aku ingin Haruka menang, tapi aku tak ingin mengalah begitu saja padanya.

"Ba...Baiklah...kuakui kau lebih... cepat dariku...Yuki..." Haruka terengah-engah kelelahan.

Aku nyengir, tapi tak bisa membalas karena terlalu capek.

"Hei, bagaimana latihan...tunggu, kenapa kau ikut berenang, Yuki?!" tanya Kaori terkejut.

"Ah, Yuki membantu kami berlatih. Kau juga mau ikut, Kaori?" tanya Makoto.

"Hm...tidak ah. Aku tidak memakai baju renang." tolak Kaori.

"Kau pikir alasan itu akan menghentikan kita?" Aku menangkap lengan Kaori dan menariknya ke air.

Ia terjatuh ke dalam air sambil menjerit terkejut. Kami semua tertawa melihatnya.

"Oke! Waktunya balas dendam!" Kaori menyelam dan menarik kakiku dari dalam air.

"Ka...Kaori! Hentikan!" Aku berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi ia berhasil menenggelamkanku beberapa kali sebelum aku bisa lepas.

Kami bermain terus hingga hari mulai senja. Akhirnya kami kelelahan dan bergeletakan di pasir, mengumpulkan tenaga sekaligus menikmati matahari terbenam.

"Yuki...aku senang kau di sini." Haruka menggenggam tanganku.

Aku memerah dan balas menggenggam tangannya. "A-Aku juga senang bersamamu." gagapku.

"_Seandainya waktu bisa berhenti...biarlah kami bisa seperti ini...untuk sedikit lebih lama lagi_..." pikirku penuh harap.

Saat itu, semuanya terasa sempurna. Matahari yang menghiasi langit senja, angin laut yang berhembus lembut, pasir di bawah kami, dan jemari Haruka yang bertautan dengan jemariku.

Setelah beberapa saat, dengan berat hati Kaori bangkit.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Kalian tunggu di sini saja." kata Kaori.

"Ah, aku juga..." Aku akan bangkit, tapi genggaman Haruka pada tanganku mengencang, seolah tak ingin melepaskanku.

Aku ragu-ragu sejenak, antara menolong Kaori atau tetap di sini.

Namun Kaori mengedipkan mata padaku dan berkata, "tenang saja, aku bisa minta bantuan Gou-chan. Nikmati saja waktumu, Yuki!" Lalu ia pergi.

Walau sedikit merasa bersalah, aku kembali duduk di samping Haruka.

"Yuki...kau berkata kau akan kuliah di Amerika, kan? Jika kita terpisah sejauh itu...apa kau pikir kita akan bertahan?" tanya Haruka pelan.

Aku tersentak ke arah Haruka. "Tentu saja kita akan bertahan! Aku takkan pernah melupakanmu begitu saja dan berpindah hati ke cowok lain! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" tanyaku sedikit membentak.

Lalu aku tersadar dan menunduk.

"M-Maafkan aku. Hanya saja...bagiku tak ada yang lain. Hanya kau yang ada di mataku. Aku tak mungkin memandang cowok lain." kataku.

Haruka tersenyum lembut. "Aku paham maksudmu. Perasaanku sama. Aku takkan memikirkan gadis lain-tidak, lebih tepatnya aku tak bisa memikirkan gadis lain selain dirimu."

Aku menyembunyikan wajahku.

"Ba-Baka! Jangan mengatakannya langsung seperti itu!" protesku.

"Kalau begitu, lain kali aku takkan mengucapkannya." kata Haruka tenang.

"Bo...! Bukan begitu! Maksudku...ah, sudahlah!" Aku memalingkan wajah.

Haruka tertawa dan menarikku ke pelukannya, mengejutkanku.

"Sudah kuduga, menggodamu memang asyik." bisiknya di telingaku.

Aku tidak bisa mendebat lagi. "Baka..." gumamku, menikmati kehangatan pelukan Haruka dan aromanya yang seperti laut.

"Hei! Pasangan kasmaran yang di sana! Makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Kaori dari kejauhan.

Kami buru-buru memisahkan diri dan pergi ke tempat Kaori menunggu bersama Makoto dan lainnya, kedua tangan kami bertautan.

Setelah makan malam, Coach Sasabe berkata kalau akan ada badai besar malam ini, jadi kami sebaiknya tinggal di dalam cottage. Para cowok mulai bermain kartu bersama Gou, Coach Sasabe, dan Ama-chan-sensei sementara aku dan Kaori mengobrol di kamar.

2 jam kemudian, seperti kata Coach Sasabe, terdengar guntur di luar jendela dan angin mulai bertiup sangat kencang.

"Ah...badainya sudah mulai." kataku.

"Bagaimana? Kau takkan berlari pada Haruka dan berpura-pura kau ketakutan?" goda Kaori.

"Bo-Bodoh! Kau pikir aku se-desperate itu?!" protesku.

Kaori tertawa, tapi tiba-tiba terdiam, seolah terkejut.

"Hm? Ada apa? Jangan katakan kau yang takut badai." godaku.

"Eh...Yuki...mana jepit yang diberikan Haruka padamu?" tanya Kaori.

Aku tersentak dan langsung melesat ke depan cermin. Mukaku berubah pucat saat menyadari jepit itu hilang.

"Aku akan mencarinya sebentar! Mungkin hilang di sekitar cottage. Aku takkan keluar di tengah badai, jadi jangan beritahu siapa-siapa kalau jepit itu hilang!" Aku melesat keluar kamar sebelum mendengar jawaban Kaori.

"Yuki, tung...! Ah...dia selalu begitu kalau menyangkut Haru..." gumam Kaori.

Aku menjelajahi seluruh cottage tanpa mengundang perhatian, karena semua orang sedang terpusat pada permainan kartu yang seru-serunya. Tapi aku tak dapat menemukan jepit itu.

"_Bagaimana ini...? Di luar badai, dan kecil kemungkinan aku akan menemukan jepit itu di luar. Tapi... Haruka sengaja bekerja demi jepit itu. Aku takkan bisa menghadapinya lagi kalau jepit itu hilang! Kalau begitu, hanya ada satu jalan keluar untuk masalah ini_..." pikirku penuh tekad.

Aku masuk ke dapur dan menyelinap keluar lewat pintu dapur ke tengah badai ganas. Aku membawa senter dan jas hujan, tapi itu tak menyiapkanku untuk melawan cuaca yang begitu ganas. Aku tak pernah membayangkan cuaca yang tadinya begitu kalem bisa berubah menakutkan seperti ini. Tapi demi jepit itu, aku tak keberatan menembusnya.

Aku berjalan di sepanjang tepi pantai, berhati-hati agar tidak terseret arus. Setelah hampir 1 jam mencari-cari, aku makin putus asa dan hampir kembali ke cottage.

Tiba-tiba sinar senterku mengenai sesuatu yang berkilau. Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya tanpa mempedulikan deburan ombak yang bisa menyeretku sewaktu-waktu. Saat memungut benda itu, aku merasa seolah bisa bernafas lagi.

Benda itu adalah jepit hadiah dari Haruka yang hilang.

"Yuki! Awas...!"

Teriakan Haruka membuatku berbalik, tepat saat sebuah ombak menyambarku dan aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, Kaori keluar dari kamar, tampak khawatir.

"Ah, Kaori. Mau bergabung dengan kami?" ajak Makoto.

"Eh? Tidak, terima kasih. Daripada itu, apakah kalian melihat Yuki?" tanya Kaori khawatir.

"Yuki? Bukankah dia bersamamu?" tanya Makoto.

Wajah Kaori bertambah khawatir. "Haru, tolong jangan marah saat aku menjelaskannya." pinta Kaori serius.

Haruka mengangguk lambat-lambat, takut mendengar kata-kata Kaori berikutnya.

"Sebenarnya..." Kaori menarik nafas. "...Yuki kehilangan jepitnya. Mungkin jatuh di suatu tempat. Jadi ia mencarinya. Tapi aku takut ia tak menemukannya di cottage, jadi ia mencari di luar..."

Sebelum Kaori bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Haruka berdiri dan melesat keluar cottage dengan panik.

Ia memandang berkeliling, mencariku dengan kalut. Lalu ia melihat sesosok gadis di kejauhan, membungkuk untuk memungut sesuatu.

Haruka merasa lega dan berlari ke arahku. Tapi ia merasa lega terlalu cepat

Tiba-tiba sebuah ombak besar terbentuk dan melesat ke arahku.

"Yuki! Awas...!" teriak Haruka sambil mempercepat langkahnya, tapi ia terlambat.

Aku menegakkan tubuh dan berbalik, tapi sedetik kemudian ombak itu menangkapku.

"YUKI!" Haruka melepas baju dan terjun ke laut, berusaha mencapaiku.

"Ha...ruka...! Jangan...!" teriakku, berjuang tetap di permukaan air.

Haruka mencapaiku dan memegang kedua tanganku erat-erat.

"Bodoh...! Kau juga akan terseret! Kembalilah!" teriakku.

"Mana bisa aku melakukannya?!" sergah Haruka.

Ia memelukku erat-erat sambil berjuang melawan arus, tapi badai itu terlalu besar. Kami terseret makin jauh dari pantai. Aku bisa merasakan Haruka menjadi makin lelah.

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sesuatu tak jauh dari kami.

"Haruka! Berenanglah ke arah sana!" Aku menunjuk sebuah pulau kecil.

Haruka menoleh. "Baiklah, itu lebih baik daripada tenggelam di laut. Bantu aku!"

Bersama-sama, kami melawan arus dan entah bagaimana berhasil tiba di pulau kecil itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yuki?!" tanya Haruka khawatir.

Aku membatukkan air yang masuk ke tubuhku. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa." jawabku.

Haruka memandang berkeliling dengan kening berkerut.

"Tak ada orang di sini. Ayo cari tempat berteduh. Kita akan kembali saat badai sudah reda." kata Haruka.

Haruka membimbingku menyusuri pantai pulau itu hingga kami melihat gua besar yang kering. Haruka mengumpulkan ranting-ranting dan aku menyalakan api.

"Dengan begini, setidaknya kita takkan membeku sampai mati." candaku.

Haruka tampak sedih. "Maaf, aku tak membawa baju untuk menghangatkanmu."

Aku memerah. "Ti-Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kita ada di sini karena kesalahanku. Maaf." Aku menunduk.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau keluar di tengah badai seperti itu?" tanya Haruka.

"Maaf...aku mencari jepitku, yang hilang. Lalu aku menemukannya di pasir, tepat sebelum ombak datang dan menyeretku." ucapku pelan. Aku mengangkat kepala dan mengulurkan telapak tanganku. "Ah, tapi aku menemukan jepitnya, jadi..."

Tiba-tiba Haruka memelukku dengan tiba-tiba, mengejutkanku dan membuatku menjatuhkan jepit itu.

"Ha-Haruka?" gagapku terkejut.

"Bodoh...jangan membahayakan diri seperti itu..." bisik Haruka. "Dibanding jepit itu, nyawamu lebih berharga. Aku tidak keberatan membelikanmu jepit berapa banyak pun, asal kau tetap aman."

Aku terkejut mendengar kata-kata Haruka. "Haruka...maaf..." bisikku penuh penyesalan.

"Yang penting sekarang kau aman." Haruka melepaskanku dan tersenyum manis. "Hanya itu yang penting."

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Iya!"

"Sekarang, kita hanya perlu menunggu badai reda." kata Haruka.

Entah karena insting atau dorongan hati, aku memegang lengan Haruka.

"U-Um...bisakah...kita tetap di sini... sampai besok pagi?" Wajahku merah padam.

Haruka terkejut dan wajahnya juga berubah merah. "Ku-Kurasa tak ada pilihan lain. Sepertinya badai takkan reda sampai besok pagi." kata Haruka.

Akhirnya kami tidur berdekatan. Walaupun hanya dialasi pasir, suara badai begitu kencang, dan satu-satunya penerangan hanya api unggun, aku merasa sangat nyaman berdekatan dengan Haruka.

"Seandainya...waktu bisa berhenti...jangan biarkan pagi datang...jangan biarkan badai berhenti...biarkan kami tetap seperti ini selamanya..." pikirku.

"Yuki..." Nafas Haruka menggelitik leherku dan nyaris membuatku terlompat.

"A-Apa, Haruka?" tanyaku.

"Menurutmu bagaimana kita harus menjelaskan ini pada Coach Sasabe dan lainnya?" tanya Haruka.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan, merasa malu. "Bilang saja kita berada di sini karena kenekatanku dan kau menyelamatkanku." kataku.

"Tapi kau yang akan ditegur." sergah Haruka.

"Ini memang kesalahanku, kan. Aku harus menerima konsekuensinya." kataku tenang.

Haruka menghela nafas. "Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu ditegur sendirian? Aku juga salah, tidak memperhatikan ke mana pacarku keluyuran."

Aku langsung tersentak ke arahnya. "Pa-Pa-Pacar?!"

Haruka tersenyum jahil. "Kau memang pacarku, kan?"

Aku membuang muka. "Bodoh...jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu..." gumamku malu.

Selama sesaat kami terdiam. Tiba-tiba tangan Haruka mendekapku dan menarikku lebih dekat. Aku nyaris menyikutnya agar melepaskanku, tapi aku berhasil mengontrol insting tsun-ku di detik terakhir.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyaku panik.

"Seperti yang kuduga, aku bisa tidur lebih nyaman jika memelukmu. Baumu harum sekali, mengingatkanku pada matahari." ucap Haruka setengah mengantuk.

Aku merengut, tapi tak mencoba melepaskan diri. "Bodoh...cepat tidur sana."

Itu salah satu malam terbaik dalam hidupku, tidur di pelukan Haruka. Keesokan paginya, kami dijemput oleh Makoto, Nagisa, dan Rei. Untungnya kami sudah bangun waktu itu. Makoto mengomeli kami sepanjang perjalanan ke cottage dan Coach Sasabe mengomeli kami sepanjang sarapan. Tapi aku tak keberatan diomeli selama apapun asal aku bisa tidur seperti itu bersama Haruka lagi.

"Hari ini hari terakhir..." keluh Gou.

"Tidak ada berenang di pantai lagi..." keluh Haruka.

"Tidak ada makanan buatan Kaori lagi..." keluh Makoto.

"Tidak ada bermain-main lagi..." keluh Nagisa.

"Besok kita harus sekolah..." keluh Rei.

"Besok aku harus mengajar..." keluh Ama-chan-sensei.

"Besok aku harus bekerja..." keluh Coach Sasabe.

"Tidak bisa melihat Haruka setiap pagi, siang, sore, malam lagi..." pikirku kecewa.

"HAAAAAHHHH..." Kami semua mendesah kecewa.

BRUK!

"Apa-apaan sih kalian ini?! Kenapa muram sekali?! Ini kan hari terakhir, jadi kalian harus lebih bersemangat!" tegur Kaori.

Kami semua menoleh dengan terkejut. Kaori nyengir lebar dan menunjukkan benda yang tadi ia jatuhkan ke atas meja.

"Ah! Itu yukata dan kimono yang kita pinjam kemarin!" seruku kaget.

"Eh?! Kimono dan yukata?!" seru para cowok.

"Baik, sebelum kita pulang, ayo bersenang-senang dulu! Para cowok pakai yukata kalian, dan kita para cewek akan memakai kimono. Ini untuk Haru, ini Makoto, lalu ini..." Kaori membagikan kimono dan yukata itu.

Dalam beberapa saat, kami semua sudah memakai kimono dan yukata masing-masing.

Haruka sempat terpana sesaat begitu melihatku memakai kimono dan rambutku diatur dengan elegan.

"A-Apa?" Aku membuang muka, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa maluku.

"Ti-Tidak...hanya...wow." Haruka tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Hoi! Pasangan kasmaran yang di sana! Ayo foto!" teriak Kaori.

Kami segera bergabung, wajah kami berdua merah.

"Baik, senyum yang lebar!" seru Coach Sasabe sambil membidik kameranya.

Kami semua merapat dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tim renang Iwatobi!" seru kami saat Coach Sasabe memotret kami.

"Ayo, ganti gaya!" seru Ama-chan-sensei.

Sebelum aku bisa bergerak, tiba-tiba Haruka melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku dan menarikku mendekat.

"Ap...?!"

"Senyum yang lebar, Yuki." Haruka tersenyum lebar.

Aku yakin di foto itu, wajahku pasti merah padam. Tapi aku senang Haruka melakukannya.

"Sekarang, ayo kita main hanabi!" Kaori melambai-lambaikan plastik berisi kembang api.

"Kau tahu hanabi dimainkan saat malam hari, kan?" tanyaku pada Kaori.

"Aku tahu, tapi kau kan sibuk menyelinap di tengah badai, jadi rencananya batal." kata Kaori tenang.

Aku tak bisa membalas lagi dan berpura-pura sibuk mengamati kembang apiku.

"Ah, apinya mati." Aku meletakkan tongkat itu.

"Yuki-chan, ayo kita lomba!" ajak Nagisa.

"Eh? Lomba?" tanyaku.

"Iya! Siapa yang kembang apinya mati terakhir menang! Dia berhak meminta satu hadiah pada siapapun di sini! Mau ikut?" ajak Nagisa.

"Kedengaran asyik! Aku ikut!" Kaori langsung melompat berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga." Aku mengikuti Nagisa dan Kaori ke tempat para cowok dan Gou menunggu.

"Siap...mulai!" seru Makoto saat kembang api kami semua menyala.

"Ah, punyaku langsung mati." keluh Gou.

"Dewi keberuntungan menolakmu, Gou!" goda Nagisa.

Gou menyikutnya dan kembang api Nagisa langsung mati.

"Hei! Jangan membagikan ketidakberuntunganmu padaku!" Nagisa mengejar-ngejar Gou.

"Bukan salahku!" sergah Gou.

Rei menghela nafas. "Kalian persis seperti anak kecil saja, bertengkar hanya karena kembang api..."

Bruk!

"Ah!" teriak Rei saat Nagisa menabraknya dan kembang apinya mati.

"Maaf, Rei-chan!" Nagisa berlari menjauh.

"Nagisa! Jangan kabur!" Rei mengejarnya.

Kami semua tertawa melihat mereka. Kaori menyenggol Makoto.

"Kalau punyaku bertahan lebih lama dari punyamu, kau harus mentraktirku." goda Kaori.

"Eeh?! Kenapa?!" protes Makoto.

"Tehee, apa kau takut kau akan kalah?" goda Kaori.

"Kalau begitu, kuterima tantanganmu!" sahut Makoto.

Aku memperhatikan mereka berdua bercanda.

"Yuki." Suara Haruka langsung memecah perhatianku.

"A-Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kalau aku menang, aku akan meminta hadiah darimu, oke?" Tatapan Haruka jatuh ke bibirku.

Mukaku langsung merah dan aku hampir menjatuhkan kembang apiku.

"Cu-Curang! Kalau aku menang, kau harus melakukan satu perintahku!" sergahku.

"Kuterima." Haruka nyengir jahil.

Aku menatap kembang apiku dengan intens. "Aku takkan kalah!"

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"Aku menang!" kata Kaori riang, bertepatan dengan matinya kembang apiku.

"Ka...Kalah..." Aku menatap kembang apiku tidak percaya.

"Makoto! Aku akan menunggu ajakan kencan darimu!" Kaori nyengir lebar.

"Ba...Baik..." Makoto tampak pasrah.

Aku hanya bisa mematung dengan kembang api yang sudah mati di tanganku sampai Haruka mendekat dan menyentuh bahuku.

"A-A-Apa?" tanyaku panik.

"Ama-chan-sensei berkata barbekyu-nya sudah siap. Setelah makan kita akan berfoto sekali lagi lalu pulang. Ayo." ajak Haruka.

Haruka berbalik untuk pergi, tapi aku mencengkeram lengannya.

"Tunggu! Tidakkah kau mau me-me-meminta hadiah dariku?" tanyaku tergagap.

Haruka tersenyum sok misterius. "Lihat saja nanti." Lalu ia menarikku ke arah anak-anak lain.

Aku merengut. "Dasar kuudere palsu." gumamku.

Kami makan sambil mengobrol, masih memakai yukata dan kimono kami.

"Bagaimana? Apa teknik renang kalian mengalami kemajuan?" tanya Coach Sasabe.

"Pesat sekali, berkat Yuki." Makoto mengangguk padaku. "Ia sangat cepat dan berbakat dalam berenang. Seandainya ia cowok, aku pasti sudah memohon-mohon supaya ia bergabung dalam tim kita menggantikan Haru."

"Ka-Kau berlebihan." Aku menolak pujiannya. "Aku tidak sebagus itu."

"Tapi menarik juga melihat Yuki cross-dress menjadi cowok. Pasti cocok. Dia kan rata." goda Kaori.

"KAORI!" Aku memelototinya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku takkan mengizinkan Yuki menjadi cowok." sela Haruka.

"Eh?" Perhatian semua orang tertuju pada Haruka.

"Aku takkan pernah membiarkan Yuki menjadi cowok, apapun yang terjadi." kata Haruka serius.

"A-Apaan sih, mengatakan hal memalukan itu dengan wajah serius?!" Aku memukul bahunya.

"Baik, ayo kita foto untuk terakhir kalinya." potong Ama-chan-sensei.

Kami berpose dan berfoto lagi, lalu kami ganti baju dan masuk ke minibus.

Posisi tempat duduk kami sama seperti saat kami berangkat. Aku duduk di samping Haruka, merasa senang bisa duduk di sampingnya lagi.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, perlahan-lahan mataku terasa berat. Aku hampir jatuh tertidur saat tangan Haruka meraih dan meletakkan kepalaku di bahunya.

"Ha-Haruka?! Apa yang...?!" Aku terlonjak kaget.

"Ti-Tidak...aku hanya tak ingin kau tidur dengan posisi yang salah." Haruka mengalihkan pandangan.

Aku menyembunyikan senyumku saat bersandar manja ke bahu Haruka.

"Kalau begitu, aku menerima tawaranmu." Aku memejamkan mata.

Tapi posisi ini justru membuatku semakin sulit tidur. Setiap kali aku menarik nafas, aroma laut Haruka tercium begitu tajam, membuatku ingin tetap terjaga dan menatapnya seharian.

"Ada apa? Kau tak bisa tidur?" Haruka menyelipkan seuntai rambutku.

"I-Iya...maaf..." gumamku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan kau bersandar padaku." kata Haruka.

Aku memerah, tapi tetap bersandar padanya. Perlahan-lahan mataku terasa berat.

"Liburan ini...benar-benar liburan terbaik dalam hidupku..." pikirku sebelum tertidur.

"...ki...Yuki...bangun..." Suara Haruka membangunkanku.

"Hmm...?" Aku membuka mata dan menatap wajah Haruka, yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku.

"Kita sudah sampai." ucap Haruka serius.

"A-A-Apa...?!" Aku begitu terkejut dan panik sampai tak sengaja menabrak wajah Haruka.

"A-Aduh..." Haruka ambruk ke lantai. "Kekuatanmu besar sekali, Yuki. Aku akan hati-hati kalau membangunkanmu lain kali." keluh Haruka.

"Ma-Maaf! Sungguh! Aku panik...dan..." gagapku.

Haruka tertawa dan berdiri, lalu menarikku berdiri juga.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo. Kaori dan lainnya sudah menunggu kita." kata Haruka.

"Heiiii! Lama sekali! Apa yang kalian lakukan, berduaan di dalam bus?!" seru Kaori saat kami berdua muncul di pintu bus.

Aku memerah. "Bu-Bukan begitu! Aku hanya...ah, sudahlah! Bodoh!" Aku membuang muka.

Haruka tersenyum dan menarikku ke arah Kaori dan lainnya.

"Musim panas ini benar-benar menyenangkan karena kau ada di sana. Ayo pergi lagi lain kali." Haruka tersenyum lebar.

Aku mengangguk antusias. "Tentu!"

Dengan demikian, musim panasku berakhir.

**THE END**


End file.
